The Devil's Beauty
by RealVampsSparkle14
Summary: Bella Swan belongs to an organization of underground assassins in the early 1800's. Her next target is to seduce and murder Prince Edward III. When she falls in love with him, the only result is death. Will love betray everything she's known since birth?
1. Part One: Prologue

**The Devil's Beauty**

**~Part One ~**

A/N **IMPORTANT:**

This is NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE. DO NOT take this literally in the historical sense. It is based in England in the 1800's but, of course, it has nothing to do with the actual tradition of the English Monarchy. Plus, they curse a lot and I don't think they necessarily cursed as much back then...but I've never been taught the amount of language used in this time period so I would not have a clue.

My last story, Broken Blue Sapphires, is not continuing because I just don't know what to do with it. So, I'm still very new to fan-fiction (hopefully) still making this the first full length story I've ever written.

This story is more or less inspired and based on the song 'Map of the Problematique' by Muse.

There are three parts in this story and it is mostly Edward and Bella POV.

* * *

**Prologue-Part One**

I watched as the night dissolved upon my final fantasy. My final stretch of life. When the darkness faded from view, my one moment of paradise was over, as was my life. I was a criminal, yes. And I didn't deserve anything less than death for the things I've done...for the things I was going to do. But my heart beats were not numbered because of the crimes, no, the word could not have that much mercy. My heart would soon grow silent because of love. But I will never regret it, I would never regret him. And as the sun rose high above the clouds, I gave him one last kiss before turning to face my fate.

A/N: I understand it's just a paragraph but I still wanted to make it separate.


	2. Chapter 1: Fated Mission

Chapter 1: Fated Mission 

**Bella POV**

They always wanted me to fear.

To feel like I was going to die-to feel as if every word I said would be judged and falsely calculated by sinister minds. But it's been twenty years and I still kneel in front of my leaders with not an ounce of fear in my body. Some say that, as an assassin, the pure numbness of the senses and the mind are an important tool to have. Some say that it is more important than a weapon. But, when it comes to those higher than you, the fear they drive into your skull equals the respect that they've supposedly earned.

From age nine I've watched them give me the cold looks. I've watched them dangle the daggers, dried over in a crimson crust, in front of my face, threatening to drive it into my heart. I've watched them talk down to me as if they were going to kill me. I've watched them try every single method in the book. And each time, I would not react in the way they wanted me too.

I would never feel fear.

My father, Charlie, was leader of this organization and I could never see the emotion across his face, either. He never let it impact his job or what we created.

We were spread all through-out Europe, keeping secret headquarters in the underground. From England to France to Austria to Italy, we were a force nobody wanted to defy. Which is why we were usually forgotten and put aside. Nobody wanted to deal with us. We were cold hearted, vile people. We killed for money, for vengeance. Not for justice. That word didn't even exist. I've seen other girls my age prancing around England like the little prissy bitches they were. If they had only seen the things I've seen, or worse, the things I've done. Though, if I was born into anything different than what I was, maybe I would feel the same way.

I was born to Charlie and Renee Swan on September 13th, 1802 in London, England. By the time I was five I had seen enough blood spill in the organization to last a life time in the King's army. By age seven, I had learned the code. These were the rules I had to follow when I became what I was fated to become-a cold hearted killer. Though when I was eight, I realized that there was only one rule I would have to keep to.

I've seen people break the rules. They would receive punishment, but nothing too major. Though, I remember seeing the trial of an organization member named Laurent on my eighth birthday.

I was sitting beside my father, proud as could be to be present for such an event. My dad said it was my birthday present.

Now I realize it was just a warning. It was to instill the punishment of breaking this rule into my brain.

But then…I was simply over-whelmed by the experience.

It was in a location no where special- a room I would find myself in dozens of times as my life went on. We received our missions in here, our honors, and our punishments.

Four black leather chairs stood on a raised stone platform. It rose above a floor covered completely in cracked black slate, always over-grown with the dark green vines that stretched through the cracks. The walls were wood, bent and broken. It was no where near glamorous. It never had been and never will. Our life wasn't glamorous or beautiful. No, the devil was never beautiful. Nor does it mean to.

So there I was, smiling boldly. I was so proud of where I was, what I was going to witness. That was when the blatant ignorance still thrived strongly in my core and in my mind. It wasn't until they gave the sentence, until they told the man in front of me that his life was over.

That they were going to end him.

In that moment, the fear I had seen in the man's eyes since the moment he walked into the room, became fire. I could see the sparks fly. I could see, as the realization crept into his mind, the burning desire to take the words back. Regret was written all over his drained face.

I watched him with astonishment. Part of me figured he deserved it. He had broken the most important rule. He had failed to kill his target because he had developed an emotional connection with her. That's why they say it is best to stay numb and if they must prey on those feelings, they should prey on lust-not love.

No. Never love. That was the word of death. You could marry any in the organization. Basically anybody who knew the secret and belonged. Anybody who was an assassin. But never the target. The predator should not fall for the prey. The murderer should not fall for the victim. But Laurent had. And he would pay for it like anybody else who broke that rule.

As Charlie gave the final word on Laurent's fate (after discussing briefly with Aro, Caius, and Marcus-three head organization members) I could see the partial sadness in his eyes. He was very fond of Laurent. He was one of his favorites. I could tell Laurent was counting on that to persuade the argument, but his hope failed.

The next thing I knew, Felix and Demetri (other organization members) were called into take care of him. They always took care of the punishment. We all watched, my dad with sorrow, I with curiosity. I was expecting it to be a quick bullet to the head or something along those lines. But no, it was nothing like that. It could never have been that easy or that merciless.

I was not curious after it was over. I can not describe what I saw but when it was all said and done, Laurent lay mutilated on the slate, his screams still piercing my ears. Through the process I could feel the fear rising. I could feel Charlie's eyes on me, measuring my reactions. I could feel my heart beating rapidly, my mind screaming at me to leave. The urge to throw up was quite strong, but none of those emotions ever got the best of me…except fear. For the first time, I feared the men around me. I feared the life style. I feared the life I was about to live and for a moment I didn't want to do it. But I vowed to myself to never except fear after that moment. And no matter how hard they have tried through these years, I had never had an ounce of fear in my body. I also vowed to myself never to break the most important rule. Love was not more important than life. I didn't believe in love. I didn't want it. It was irrational and vein and I swore to myself that I'd never come close to admiring a man, even if he was part of the organization.

So far I have stuck with my vow. I had seen many men. When I was sixteen, I began using a different approach as a weapon. I was given an assignment to take down and dispose of. I would seduce him, lure him to some place where we could be alone. I had perfected this talent-the way to play the words, the eyes, whatever. I would let him think he ruled the world. I would let him touch me knowing all the while it was the last thing they would ever feel. I would never let them take off my clothes though. I would do that myself, after removing theirs. Lying naked and ready for me, they would watch me remove my dress. I would watch them as I pulled it off, revealing the corset and garter I would always wear. I didn't wear that long underwear shit. No, my stuff was straight from Paris, like it was from Marie Antoinette's closet herself. It was risqué and like many would call, trashy, but it wasn't something a man ever over-looked.

I would always be very careful not to show the back of my legs where I kept the dagger in my garter, like my mother taught me. I always refused to use guns. It pleased me more to feel the pressure as the blade ripped through their flesh. It pleased me more to watch the blood ooze from the heart. It would drip down their torso, staining their skin my favorite color.

I've done this plenty of times and I've seen the light leave many mens' eyes. Some were attractive, yes, but never would I stand back and admire them. They were just my victim. The admiration came afterwards, when I could stand back and watch their lifeless forms, the crimson blood slowly trickling across the bodies. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. So beautiful I craved it like I've seen alcoholics crave liquor.

I was very pleased because of this on this day. I was going to be given a new mission. Charlie had hinted that it was rather important and it only fueled by impatience more. As I walked to that fated room where I would receive the information on my next target, I was never more fed up with waiting in my entire life.

"Good afternoon, boys." I whispered to Felix and Demetri on my way into see my father, giving both of them a very flirtatious wink. I didn't want men, as I said, but I wanted to tease them. I loved pushing them to their edges just to say no. Felix nodded sternly, trying to course that endless fear through my body with his cold looks. I rolled my eyes.

He had always tried so hard.

Demetri had given up a long time ago and held his hand out to me. I took it, feeling his course skin, and he drew me into him to plant a kiss on both of my cheeks.

"Hello, my darling." He purred.

Now, _that _he always tried so hard at. I gave a sly giggle before pulling myself from him and entering into the room where my father was waiting. I could feel Demetri's glare penetrating me when I walked away. Just another sense I had, I guess. I knew exactly where he was looking too. Though, this dark red dress, accented with black lace, my favorite thing besides blood, did not offer as good of a view as some of the other things I had worn. Not to mention what I was wearing underneath…

I met tight gazes with my father, a devilish smile lighting my lips. He never smiled back. He was always so professional when he was giving me my next assignment. But then I realized it was not just him on the platform. The other three were with him. God, how I hated them. They were unjust and unfair. Now I wasn't one to complain about fairness, but we all must be loyal to each other in the organization. That is a law they never abided by.

"Hello, father." I greeted, stopping in front of one of the black leather chairs where he sat. I didn't bother to address them though, out of respect, I should have. But they never showed any respect for me or for the rest of us so I never returned it. I could see Aro's eyes sharpen slightly, though he should have expected it by now.

"Hello." Charlie's voice was ice.

This was strange. I wonder if the new expression had something to do with the new visitors, but he was usually a little less hostile. Charlie turned his head, meeting Aro's gaze, before he nodded rather hesitantly.

What the fuck was going on?

Aro rose from his chair and walked towards me, his expensive, probably stolen, shoes clacking on the slate.  
"Hello, Isabella." He spoke softly, his nonchalance bothering me to no end.

"Hello, Aro."

"You may be a little confused as to-"

"Yes. I am." I watched as I successfully disrupted him. His brow furrowed as it did when he became aggravated. He began to pace back from me, his nonchalance gone and the anger flowing out…just I had intended.

"Listen, Isabella, I do not need your obvious attempts at insolence today, are we understood?"

I nodded with a slight smirk slapped across my face.

"Good."

It took him a moment after that. He paced in large, slow circles next to me. It was like he was trying to decide on what to say or trying to measure my patience. I wasn't entirely sure.

"Listen. When you were born, I never wanted this to be put on you. But to my misfortune, I see that your strength did indeed meet up to the standards your father set. But all of us are still not totally sure you can handle this."

"Misfortune? You wanted me to fail? Isn't that so kind of you, Aro. Regardless, I can reassure you all that whatever it is I can handle it. I've done this sort of thing many times before you know th-"

"But not to this degree, Isabella." My father spoke from beside me.

"What's the assignment?" I refused to let this one slide from me. Whatever it was-it was big. And I wanted a piece of the action.

"It will take a lot of patience and understanding-something I'm still not sure you possess."

"What is the assignment?"

"It's something we've been planning since before you were born. I chose you, when you were younger, to be the one to do it. Against the odds, you managed to come fairly close to the right person we desire to achieve this. But this is nothing like you've done before and it's nothing we will take lightly if you fail."

"I won't fail." I said with confidence.

He took a deep breath.

"Let's hope not. I don't know what to do if we go into this and don't come out victorious."

"I don't know what your saying, father."

"This is something bigger than all of us, but this is something essential to the very fabric of what we've been putting together since even before my father's life."

"I don't understand. What do you want me to do?" He wasn't making any sense.

" It's not what. We're confident that, even if it takes a bit of adjusting, you'll be able to handle the what of this situation."

"What as in…Seduce and murder?"

"Roughly, yes."

"Roughly? Father, I don't understand this! If that isn't the problem then what is?"

"The who." He whispered, his voice breaking.

"Who is it?"

Charlie met my eyes, something he had avoided through our conversation. His expression was something I've never seen before on him because, like me, he blocked this emotion out of his mind. But I could see it as plain as I could see the day.

Fear.

I stared at the uncommon emotion for a long time. None of us were saying anything and the atmosphere in the room was tense.

"Who?" I asked again.

There was a long pause before he spoke.

"The Prince."


	3. Chapter 2:Unwanted Plans

A/N **THIS IS AN M RATED FANFIC. **I mean that literally! It has mature themes, language, lemons, violence…pretty much anything that goes along with the M rating. I'm just reminding you because I don't want people flipping out for the content. So, if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read.

Chapter 2- Unwanted Plans

**Edward POV**

"On your knees," I whispered huskily into her ear, stopping to nibble on the soft flesh of her earlobe. A look of terror was upon her face, her body trembling and tears pricking her tiny blue eyes, but she did as I had asked. In all truth, though, she couldn't deny me what I wanted. She didn't have the will nor the power. She fucking worked for me. Damn it, I could say that I owned the bitch. And if I wasn't going to let her know it...

I was Prince Edward Anthony Cullen III. I could do anything I fucking wanted. Not to mention I was the damn heir to the throne; I was the next King of England. I was the only son of King Carlisle, the grandson of the powerful and loved King Edward II. My mother, Esme, had a daughter first. She's my older sister Rosalie. God I hate that bitch. But she doesn't have nice things to say about me either, so I guess we're on the same page. Luckily she doesn't live here anymore. Lives in Wales…or is it Ireland? Austria? I don't know. She lives somewhere in Europe. Married young. She's duchess of some shit…

Anyway, like every country does, England was getting all upset because Rose was a girl. I always made fun of her for that. Fuck she was such a bitch…I couldn't stand her. Glad she left. I never want to see her little face again. They always called her so fucking beautiful… Please. I'd rather stare at my horse's ass.

Whatever. Like I said, my mother needed a male. After I was brought into their lives-the little bundle of joy from above that I was-she couldn't have children anymore. Some messed up shit with her vag. I don't know. I don't want to think about my mom's…stuff.

New Thought…New Thought…

Just then I heard a loud sob rip from the girl's chest, bringing me from my thoughts. I looked down to the wood paneled floors almost freaking shining with how bright they were. One of the maids that worked in the palace sat there on her knees, as I had instructed her, naked and sobbing.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked trying to keep my tone light. She was staining my nice floors. Didn't exactly matter, though. It was probably her doing anyway. She would just have to do it twice.

"I'm…so…sorry, sir," she wept between sobs. God…I didn't want her crying all over me. Can't these girls just suck it up? I mean…they should be honored. You would think that if somebody like her was brought into suck on the Prince's cock she might be more appreciative. I contemplated letting her go or saying fuck it, my raging hard on is more important, just suck it.

"Please, sir. Please…don't…make me…do this. Please," she cried through sniffles.

Fuck this. I walked back over to the bed, lined in elegantly carved cherry wood and covered in the most comfortable red and gold bedding in Europe…not to mention it was really damn huge…and sighed. I could feel my cock aching behind my pants. I needed it badly. But…I couldn't be that heartless. Most of the maids I had used for my pleasure at least didn't say anything or were more than happy to oblige.

"Fine. Leave me." I spat, my voice bitter. I could hear her scramble for her clothes on the ground and slip and fall a few times in her haste. It was only a few moments before I heard the large wooden door slam shut.

I could solve the problem myself, though I was not in the mood to do so. I was soon-to-be-King of England. I should not have to resort to such lows. There were many noble girls I could call to me right now. They would greatly solve my problem. God, they didn't care if I threw them around and pretended like they were pieces of shit. I could never say I loved that. They were way too easy. But when it came to me and my hormones they got the job done. But they were nobodies to me. And they would never belong to me in any way.

Ever.

Because I didn't want a Queen when I was ruler. I didn't want to marry some bitch. All the girls were the same…they were submissive, blandly pretty, and skittish of anything remotely dangerous. They couldn't lift a finger. Now, submissive woman were okay in my book but…there's got to be such thing has independence, right? I'd never seen that impending fire in a woman. My father, Carlisle, claims he saw it in Esme. I don't think I'll ever see it. Not that I really care. Fuck marriage. It's such a hassle…for what? A fucking woman. No. Never. Not a chance. King Edward III- eternal bachelor.

Beautiful.

_knock knock knock_

"What!" I called, turning around to face the door.

"Edward." My father stated from the other side of the heavy wood doors.

Ugh. He was pissed.

What the fuck now?

"Please go away."

He walked in anyway, that look of rage plastered across his face.

"Not a chance."

"What do you want, Carlisle. I don't have all day." I could see his features tense as I said his first name, but I didn't give a damn. I called him Carlisle against his wishes all the time. It was odd because he should be named Edward, but no. Elizabeth, my grandmother and former Queen, decided that she wanted to name him Carlisle. Needless to say it caused some unneeded and irrational controversy and when I was born Carlisle just followed the broken tradition of naming me Edward. It's a good thing too. I loved my grandfather, rest in peace. He was a hard-ass like me. The only thing is that fucker fell in love. Regardless, Carlisle is a softy. He's nothing like me or his father. He's so…nice. A King shouldn't be _nice. _It goes against the code. Needless to say, though, the people of England love him and despise me. I can't wait to see them when he leaves and I take the crown. Maybe I'll start the next revolution…

"Edward." My father said, ice in his voice.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Obviously…"

"Do you have any respect for anything."

"Hear we go…"

"Edward. I'm serious."

"Just say it, father. I've heard it before."

"What are you expecting me to say."

"How dare you take advantage of the help. If you're mother only knew…ugh…she would be so ashamed. I can't believe you. You have to run a country, Edward! You can't be pulling stunts like this." I mocked in a poor imitation of his voice.

Carlisle's face was cross. The panes on his pale face were tense and furious.

"Well I don't think you understand that." He tried to say clearly through his teeth.

"Nope." No need to lie to him. I fucking didn't.

"Listen Edward…"

"Carlisle, I don't want to here it. Please just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to keep telling you to keep your dirty disgusting hands to yourself. God…you're just like your grandfather."

"Proudly." I replied sternly. He stared at me for a bit, not saying anything.

"I'm not going to yell at you…I just need to talk to you."

"How long is it going to take?" Because I had a fucking hard on that needed to be taken care of immediately and the pain resulting from my sexually frustrated cock is probably a lot more important than whatever your about to say…

"How ever long you make the conversation."

"What do you mean?" Fuck…he had to come in _now. _

"I mean your not going to like what we're talking about but I must insist on the matter…"

"Go on."

"How do I say this gently…" He seemed to deliberate for a moment. God damn him…with each passing second I was wondering how quickly I could just slip into the bathroom. Yes. It had to come to that.

"Listen Edward," his sure voice broke me from my thoughts…and my pain, "I know you are not very easily open to this fact. I know you do not enjoy this conversation. But, it's come to the point where I must insist on it. I don't care who it is, as long as she is in some way respectable. I don't-"

"Carlisle…please don't tell me-"

"I don't care who it is. But you must find a wife to rule by your side. If worst comes to worst, I'll choose one for you."

His words shocked me, the pain in my most sensitive area quickly subsiding and faltering all together. I thought I would never see the day when I would be forced to do such an insane thing. To give up my title as eternal bachelor and what…what? _settle down._ Steadily! With _one _woman?! Surely I could cheat, right? I mean…I didn't have to just stick with her would I? But then, if she was my wife, everything that is mine would somewhat be hers. I would have to actually care for somebody. I would have to…_love._ What the fuck is this?

I could feel myself getting worked up but I didn't allow that to flow like venom in my words. No, I stayed very content with my father when I answered. I used reasoning, not anger.

"But, Father, I don't want to marry a woman I'll never love. I don't want to do that to her." Honestly I could care less about what she thinks…

"I know that that's not true."

I stayed silent, watching his accusing eyes scan my face. He always knew me so well.

"You're grandfather said the same thing. He claimed he would never love a woman and he did. I have faith in the matter, son. So why don't you just suck it up and try to find somebody. Stop letting your hormonal immature side control the rational side. Or else you cannot possess the benefits of maturity."

"What are you saying."

"You cannot be King until you have married."

"Why?" I sneered through my teeth trying to fight back the rising anger. I could not believe him. That asshole. No King ever had that requirement before.

"Because it's about time you learned something. I'm not letting you, as you are now, rule England. That would be like suicide to the monarchy. You don't work well with parliament, not to mention the nobles. I can't even think of you becoming King right now."

"What the fuck are you saying? Are you saying that I'm not ready to run this mother fucker!? Are you seriously denying what I can do? Mmm? Actually, no. I don't care what you think. I'm not marrying, you son of a bitch! I can't believe-"

"Then you'll never become King!" Carlisle screamed at the words I'd shouted. They were filled with the venom I finally let slip.

"There are other ways. You'll die someday. And I'm your only son! There's nothing stopping me from becoming King then!" His chest was rising and falling, fury surging through out his whole body. I could read it perfectly on his face. He looked like he was about to say something, but decided to say nothing more. He stalked out of the room, tense and aggravated. He slammed the door on his way out, the heavy engraved wood smashing together with a sound like thunder.

Served him right. Nobody. _Nobody. _Asks me to do shit I didn't want to do. And then threaten my title. For what? A woman? How would that even change me? It wouldn't. England was in for it, that's all I knew it. If it was fear my father had for me ruling the country then it was the fear and downfall he would receive. I could change the piece of shit from the inside out. I could do whatever I fucking wanted, constitution be damned.

_Marriage?! _Just kill me. I hated my father. I hated him. He deserved to die. He deserved to watch his son rise to power above him. I would destroy everything he ever built while he watched from six feet under. I wonder if he would still have enough power in his bones, in his decaying flesh, to protest. Or maybe, for once, he would stop caring. I know I stopped. I didn't care about love or what's right. I cared about one thing-Edward Cullen. That was the only thing that mattered. And it was the only thing that ever would.

I sat in silence at dinner with my father that evening. I had stormed into the hall late. Luckily there weren't the countless nobles and their daughters and sons dining tonight with my father and my mother. This was god for two reasons-I was pissed and didn't want an audience and I didn't want to look all those noble girls right now. I was afraid my father would drop the ball-would utter that lovely piece of information that Prince Edward Cullen III, future fucking King of England, was looking for a wife. Oh god. When that little sweetheart got out in the open…well, let the games begin, I guess. I could see it now…those little bitches I use for my pleasure batting their annoying too-long eyelashes at me. I didn't like them like that and I never would. They knew this. But it wouldn't stop them. Not to mention the fathers would bribe us with obscene amounts of cash and other shit just to have his daughter spend time at the palace. Fuck. No, I seriously didn't want that information to get out.

"Hello, Edward." Carlisle greeted shrewdly.

"Hello, my father. How are we on this lovely evening. Good? Oh, that's great. Oh me? Well I'm just fucking-"

"Edward, please. No language and stop with the sarcasm. This is for the best, I promise." My mother's voice was always so different from the rest of the atmosphere at the palace. Everything was usually so tense and frustrating. She was always so light and open to the beauty of everything. But she was very proper and formal. She hated when I cursed. She was more disgusted with me than my father many times, but she loved me anyways.

I smiled lightly at my mother, appreciating just her presence at the table. She broke the mind-numbing tension between Carlisle and I.

I sat down across from Carlisle and to the side of Esme. Dinner was always such a show. I didn't care if we were royalty. Who cares this much about food? The table was large…huge. I don't know how many people it could hold because when those nobles and such sat their asses down in all these chairs I just never bothered to even count. It was a lot. But for just the three of us it was very bizarre. It was covered in a finely woven red tablecloth and lined in golden fringe. The walls were elegantly carved out of cherry wood, like many things in the palace, and had accents of red and gold strewn across the windows and the adjoining tables. It was beautiful, if you're in to that kind of stuff…

"So, Edward, I heard you didn't take the news too well." My mother chimed, her sweet voice filling my ears like music, soothing my anger at the flashy presentation of a small family dinner.

"I don't want to talk about it." I was about to get up and leave if they brought it up one more time. My mother did not say anything after that, keeping all comments to herself.

We sat in silence for pretty much the rest of the dinner. I could feel my father's eyes watching me though I did not look up. I began to push my chair out from underneath me, ready to leave, when my father's voice stopped me.

"We have a visitor coming tomorrow." Fuck. I didn't care. I would probably ignore them. Probably another one of those middle-aged over-proper English gentlemen. They always hated me, so I just stopped paying them any attention.

"Who?" I didn't even have to ask.

"Special priority."

"What?" Special priority? What the hell…That caught me off guard.

"I'm just saying, don't be alarmed if you notice a stranger here tomorrow."

"I notice strangers everyday. I don't pay attention to faces and names."

"Maybe you should try."

"Whatever."

"At least be somewhat hospitable to her."

_Her? Special priority? _Was he planning something? Damn him to hell if he was ever to think I would become attached to some random bitch who is staying in the palace for a few days. Probably just the same girl I've seen a thousand times. Well, it least if I had to take care of the same problem I did today, help would be right down the hall.

"Edward. Don't get any ideas." He knew me too well.

"How old?" I asked, teasingly making sure he really knew what I was thinking about.

"Edward."

"Just curious, Carlisle." I said with a wicked grin. He glared at me for a long moment, the same flicker of anger was reflected in his eyes now just as clearly as they were this afternoon.

"Twenty." Wow. Look at that. Just a year younger. And they say fate doesn't exist…

"Edward. I'm warning you now. Do not get any funny ideas."

"Oh, no. Of course not." The sarcasm was maybe a little too thick. They knew me. No need in hiding it.

"If I find out anything went on without her consent I will personally see to it that you never wear that crown."

His voice was ice.

And so was my body.

"How dare you! I'm your only son! Who the fuck else are you going to get to fill those shoes, huh?!" Fuck him. That was my title. That was rightfully my position. That asshole could do nothing.

"Your sister, Rosalie, and her husband, Emmett, would be more than happy to take your place. And don't think for a second England wouldn't be jumping for joy. They love Rose." He had me. And he could fucking tell. He gave me a smile that spiked so many nerves I was on fire. Before I could set off, burn all the trees down and destroy an entire country with the burning passion that flamed inside me now, Esme stood up and laid a hand on my tensed fist smashed down in the middle of the table.

"Son, calm down. Just do as your told. Please." She pleaded with me. I hated when she did that. I could pick a fight all day with my father, but never my mother. With one last death filled glare to my furious father, I stomped out of the grand banquet hall and into my room.

I refused to think of the possibility of my bitch of a fucking sister taking my well earned spot as the head and ruler of all. Of everything. I lusted for power just about as much as I lusted for those noble's daughters. And that wouldn't be ruined because of some girl. Maybe my father hired her to push my limits. To make me resist the temptation. He would do such a thing like that. I could tell he truly didn't want me to be King. But I guess I always knew that…whatever England hated, he hated. And England hated the idea of me becoming monarch.

I went to sleep that night completely frustrated and stressed from today. This wasn't over. I would be King and I don't care if it went against his wishes.

Oh. And fuck him for ever thinking that I would fall in love. I would never fall in fucking love.

Love wasn't even a word.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Destiny

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 3- Meeting Destiny 

**Bella POV**

I had never worn something so unbelievably colorful in my entire life. It was blue, tranquil like and peaceful.

I hated it.

I was used to wearing blacks, and reds, and golds. Never such a color like a sky blue. And the things packed for me on this trip were equally as disgusting. Ugly faded violets, mint greens, and all shades of pink. _Pink_. The only thing I would even touch if I was back at my home was a stunning cherry red dress with a flowing train and a sinfully tight corset. Of course, this one wasn't much better in the sinful region. Although the color was beyond me, the dress was just as I desired. The bottom, just below the corset, was almost skin tight, leaving very little walking room. Trailing behind it was a train of golden lace, extending from just below my butt to the floor. A tight matching corset accented with golden lace sat above my hips, the sleeves nothing but golden lace, as well, showing my creamy skin through it's floral pattern. The lace came from right underneath the corset and didn't bother to form a collar, leaving my breasts pushed up and exposed. It even had matching boots with heels.

Ugh. Heels. What had gotten in to me? Or better question, what drove my mother to even allow me to wear such things? I would have never been able to pick this kind of thing out. I was never one to appreciate clothing. It was always such a waste getting dressed up for a murder. Some woman in the organization loved it. They would spend all of their money buying these ridicules items of clothing just to kill a man. I did not admire my outfit until it was stained in blood. What did it matter what I looked like before then?

Well…it usually didn't. But now, the game was different.

Everything was.

A shudder ripped down my spine, but I refused to doubt myself for a second.

I refused to fear.

This assignment was not going to break me. I was just growing up, that was all. Accepting and dealing with harder challenges. It's like life…but assassin style, I guess. I don't fucking know. I just know that I shouldn't freak out over this. Even though everybody was depending on me…for everything.

For the fucking future of the organization.

"The Prince," Charlie had said, his voice barley letting the words escape. At first, I didn't know what the big deal was. Sure, it was a step but I was pretty confident I could handle it. I've seen the way the English justice system worked. We've been involved in the cases they were investigating once, but we were never linked. Either they didn't want to consider us, afraid of what we may do. Or they honestly did not have a clue it was us. So I had faith, I had drive.

But Charlie didn't. Nobody did. Not even Aro.

Me and Aro never got along. You could say it was because of creative differences. You know, the way the blood spilled. But…he was always more than happy with my work though he never would admit it. I was a top assassin at twenty years old. Not many people could ever say that, but I could. And he hated me for it. Aro would kill me if he could. Caius and Marcus too.

Regardless of the reason, Aro was usually more than giddy when such a large assignment was given out. Always. But his face was ice. It reflected my father's.

Charlie didn't say anything for a while and neither did the other three. I could feel the silence creeping up on me. It began to drown my senses. I hated silence almost as much as I hated fear.

"What's going on?" I asked. I could tell they were all lost in thought. When they looked at me it was like they were surprised I was there.

"Charlie? What…Why is this such a big deal?"

Silence.

"CHARLIE!"

"You might as well just say it. She has to know. Unless your backing out…" Aro persuaded.

"I'm not backing out! We can't do that." Charlie rebutted.

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on because if you actually expect me to do this start acting like a leader and just get the truth out. You have no problem sentencing people to death. If that's what your trying to do, then do it! Go ahead!" I shouted, confused and torn at the thought of him keeping shit from me. This was a business. He couldn't care about me now.

I could see the fury growing in his eyes threatening to burn me. But he didn't lash out like he would have. Something under the surface was bothering him, harming him. Was that it? Was this the end for me? He wouldn't do that…would he?

This was a business.

I took a deep breath. But I didn't think much of it, yet. I waited for him to answer.

'I," he said, weakly.

"Go on…" Aro urged from behind him.

"Aro, I don't know." Aro rose from his chair, livid.

"What the fuck do you not know! If you won't tell her what she's going to be going through…what's at stake, then I will!"

Charlie was silent again, giving Aro his window of opportunity. He stomped down the black stone stepping stairs to the cracked slate floor. He stepped in front of Charlie and met my eyes with an odd desire. It wasn't passion or anything remotely close to that…it was lust. A lust for blood.

"Your father may be afraid of hurting your feelings but I, my dear, am not."

"Your not going to fucking hurt my feelings. What am I, five? Huh?" Hurt my feelings? I hadn't heard that in years.

"Isabella. Please."

I nodded, urging him to continue, and promising not to say another word during his attempt to get these thoughts through my head. I would do anything to clear some of the confusion rushing through it.

"You leave this Friday. In case your pretty little head has forgotten, today is Tuesday. You will be staying at the Palace for quite sometime, so say good bye to home. You will not see any of us for some time. Now, before you start irrational cheering to yourself, you should know this is different than anything you've ever done. I-"

"I realize, Aro. I'm fully-"

"I thought we agreed no interruptions?" He gave me his signature death-look, which caused me to smirk. He crinkled his face, aggravated. I cleared my throat, trying to hide the subtle laugh that escaped my lips.

"Yes. I'm sorry, sir. Go on." He held eye contact with me for a few more moments, testing my patience.

"Very well. Anyway, I know you are aware that this will be different but how aware are you exactly? Mmm? Do you really know?"

"Don't beat around the bush. Just fucking say it. And that doesn't count as an interruption. You were done with your sentence."

"Just fucking say it?"

"God dammit, YES!"

"I take it you've never had sex, Isabella."

What the fuck? Why the hell was he fucking inquiring on my… _oh shit._

Now…I was no prude. I wasn't like some little catholic girl (obviously) who fainted at the thought of sex before marriage or sex period. No, this was very different. Not a fear or an insecurity just a…unwilling disposition, I guess. The last thing on my list was fucking somebody. Actually, that shit wasn't even on my list. I never had time to fantasize about that kind of stuff. I'd certainly almost done it many times, but I never once had the intention of actually performing the task _they _wanted me to perform.

I said this before and I will say it for the rest of my life.

I lusted for blood not body.

"Is there a way around it?" I looked down at the slate, the green weeds sprouting around the cracks under my feet. I could hear Aro begin to laugh.

"No." He said, snickering. I knew that asshole would laugh.

"Why?"

"Do you really need an explanation for everything?"

"Yes," I looked up to stare into his mocking eyes," I do."

"There are a few reasons. First of all, because the Prince will never marry you if-"

"Wait, what?"

My ears were bleeding. I wasn't hearing anything right. I could of…

"Yes, Isabella. I told you this is much different from anything you've ever done before."

"So what," I shouted, my anger flaring, "you want me to fuck him, marry him, and then kill him?! Am I understanding this correctly!"

"Oh that's just part one."

Well Fuck.

"Fine. Just explain everything. I won't interrupt. Just get it over with." Was I seriously fighting back tears? You're an assassin. Assassins cannot show emotion. Aro sighed before he cleared his throat. He glanced at Charlie once, his face looking away from both of us, before explaining my mission…the first mission I never exactly wanted to do.

"You are to leave Friday. Renee will pack your things. I don't give a damn if you don't like any of the shit she packs for you. Suck it up and play the part. You're a wonderful actress, I have faith in that. A coach will take you to the palace. We have arranged for you to stay at the palace for as much time as you would like. He is not under the impression that you are there for the Prince. He knows nothing. He is agreeing to have you because…well you don't want to even know the amount of money we handed over to that bastard. Regardless, he's friendly enough. You must try to be warm and friendly to him. I don't want any of your stunts. This is royalty you're dealing with, Bella. Not noblemen or peasants.

At this time, the Prince has to pick a bride or he cannot become King. Please do not think this is a coincidence. We've had spies in the palace for years. It took Carlisle long enough to tell his dear little boy to get his head out of his ass and find somebody suitable to run a country. It's fear for his people he has, not fear for his son.

This is where you come in. You're good at this, Bella. Don't pressure yourself too hard. And besides, if anybody will be easy to seduce, it's the Prince. Prince Edward Cullen III. He's a little prick, I hear. A womanizer. It will not be hard to get him to become attracted to you. The hard part is to get him to propose. Carlisle threatened to pick one for him if he could not decide, but all of my sources say he will end up picking some girl, eventually, even if it is only for sex. You have to be that girl. I don't care if he treats you like shit, because he probably will. You'll have to suck it up and be a good actress again.

And yes. During all this you need to have sex with him. I'm sorry. But he will not even consider you if you don't pleasure him someway. It least this is what I hear. He's just like that. There's nothing I or you can do about that. So just get over it. And just remember, you can kill him eventually. This will end positively for you. So if he's horrible to you, his time will surely come. But you must do anything in your power to lure him to you. Don't play games, Isabella. Just fucking do it. If he doesn't ask you to marry him, then this plan is shot to hell along with the rest of the fucking organization.

Yes. This isn't just about you. It's about all of us. Every single one. Why the hell do you think Charlie doesn't want this for you? Everything we've wanted for centuries lies in your hands.

Ironic, isn't it?

The one person who I hate. The only person who I would love to someday have their blood dripping from my fingers…I have to put all of my faith in them. I'm not any more happy about this than you are. But you're the key, if this works, to everything. To absolute power. To England. And that's only the beginning.

When you're queen, and once you have killed the new King, you will become the monarchy. I don't care how you get rid of him but just make sure to get the blood off of your hands. The spies inside the palace will help you with these matters. But if you ruin this…I don't know what we'll do. Any little thing you can do can screw this up. It can kill us all.

If you perform this mission successfully, you will have complete control of everything. The members of the organization in the palace will be able to move in as will the rest of us. It all sounds so easy. It all sounds so…beautiful. But it will take a lot of patience. Though this part is out of your hands. Once you let us inside the walls, once you have given us access to everything…your job is then complete. I know this is a lot to take in. But you must understand how important this is to all us. This is nothing…_nothing…_like you've ever done before. Do you understand this, Bella."

I had been listening silently to his instructions, resisting the urge to argue or butt in with some comment. And now that it was all over, now that I knew what I was doing… Now that I knew the pressure…and the reason why my father was looking like he was about to cry…I went numb. I couldn't afford to feel for the situation. I had to play it like an assassin. I had to be what I was born to be and this wasn't going to bring me down. This was their dream…_our _dream. I should be honored that they were putting this on me.

"Yes, sir." I responded blankly.

And just like that, I was ready to execute this impossible task. Aro made it sound so easy. But I knew the truth. This was going to be harder…much harder.

So here I was. Dressed all nice and fancy in clothes I wanted to throw out the window riding in this expensive looking coach to the god damn palace of England. God…I would rather show up naked. From the sound of this Edward guy, I don't think he would mind. Although I was not one to throw myself at men, much less care about them, I was still a woman. I knew when men were attractive and when they weren't. It was shallow of me, but this job would be a lot easier if this Edward guy was attractive. Maybe even just a little. I don' t know what I would do if he was utterly repulsive. Thank god he was it least close to my age. Just a year older. That wasn't bad…

"Miss?"

I looked beside me at the sound of a man's voice. The sun blinded me as I turned to face the noise. I realized the coach's door was open and the coachmen was standing beside it, a concerned look upon his face.

As soon as I realized that I was actually at this place…actually starting this monstrosity, my body went numb. It became frozen like water in a pond at winter. It crept up through my veins, resting in my heart, freezing everything over as it went. I grabbed the coachmen's hand and was lead out into the sun.

The palace was huge, of course. Obviously fit for royalty. It was the most magnificent thing I'd ever seen. Though I had never been one to appreciate much, especially architecture, the sight in front of me took my breath away a little bit. It was constructed from beautiful beige stone that stretched on for what seemed like miles. It expanded into columns and turrets wrapping endlessly around massive gardens and over-done fountains.

It was warm out today. It was unusual, to feel the warmth. I had lived almost my whole life underneath the city. It wasn't like a sewer or anything, but it wasn't much better. It sure as hell wasn't anything remotely close the site in front of me. Though, nothing in England could compare to this. I had only left the organization head quarters to find my targets, and that was usually at night. The sun was usually low behind the clouds. It was strange to see it again.

I could already tell that this was going to be completely different from my world, but this was expected. This was always meant to be expected.

"Isabella!" I heard a deep, cheerful voice call from behind me. I turned, having been looking at the courtyard extending out in front of me, to see a familiar face walking towards me with a giant smile upon his face. Why did he seem so familiar…

I suddenly saw, to my right, the coachmen drop to his knees in a bow. What the…

_Oh._

Hate grew inside me at the man who was walking towards me with the giant smile. I knew exactly who he was. And oh how I've heard stories of this man. Of how he had torn apart the organization, forced us underground. Forced us to live like savages. Edward II left us alone. He tried to keep the situation safe, but buried. He let us wander around, afraid of what we would do. But then he died and the reign was passed on to his son…Carlisle. The man who was standing in front of me. A disgusting man he was. He loved the people and he adored England. His first order of business was taking care of us. He pushed away with threats of the army. And this is why Aro and Charlie wanted their revenge. This is why all of us wanted our revenge.

And it was my job to give it to them

I gave him a smile, hiding the sly expression I could feel slipping across my face. He couldn't be suspicious of me. It might blow my cover and blow this for everybody. I curtsied in front of him, trying not to trip forward over the tightness of the dress. But I had perfect balance. It is one of the many skills you learn when you are a trained killer. I just had to remember to be nice to him now because in a matter of months, his life would be torn to pieces. The justice would come when I was smothered in his son's blood.

I lifted my bowed head, looking up at the royal figure. I presented another dazzling smile, carefully concealing all of the trespasses I wanted to let him know I was going to make. He gave me a slight nod and a smile. There was a strange warmth in his eyes, obviously reflecting the true affection he felt towards his people. I hid the small laugh that wanted to escape my lips. If he knew who I was, he would have no affection towards me. He would want to destroy me, as I did him. Though I had the upper hand in what I wanted.

The thought made me smile brighter.

"Isabella, is it?" He asked, his tone lighter than anyone's I had ever met.

It made my core twist in disgust.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." I held out my hand and his cold betraying skin touched mine. He lifted it up to his lips, where he placed a small chaste kiss. My skin should have fell off and decayed.

I wish it had.

I held my smile in place, despite the sickness I felt brewing inside me at the man.

"I am sorry I cannot stay and chat longer. I have other obligations to fill. But I do welcome you and please don't be afraid to ask for anything." I nodded in polite acknowledgment and muttered a warm thank you.

He signaled for one of the maids to attend to my things while I followed another member of the royal staff into the grand establishment.

It was even more beautiful inside, though I expected it to be. Everything was such a damn presentation with these people. Stairwells brimmed with gold and floors a thick red. Mosaics and large paintings were displayed all over the ceilings being held up by great columns and banisters.

I followed the maid up the main stairwell, smack in the middle of the foyer. She lead me through a long corridor, paintings and elaborately carved wooden doors lining the walls. She stopped after we had passed a few of the doors and gently pushed it open, though it looked like it weighed one hundred pounds.

The room was, obviously, like the rest of this damn place. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen. It was huge and lined with the same wood that made up the door. The bed itself was bigger than my own room at home. A large canopy loomed over the gold and red comforters that sat on top of the massive sleeping space.

"Miss?" The maid asked beside me, her meek eyes staring up at me with question. "If you need anything, please don't-"

"I don't need anything." I said kind of grimly, needing to get on with my business.

"Yes, but in the future, miss-"

"I know." I nearly shouted, agitated.

Just leave me the hell alone already. She seemed to take the hint and scurried out of the room. I had obviously upset her and frightened her, but what did I care about people's feelings.

I didn't.

I was still numb inside. I could have killed that innocent maid and not have felt an ounce of shame about it. All part of the job description, as it always would be.

I opened the huge trunk holding all of my things that my mother had packed. I had caught glimpses of the items-the ugly colors that consumed them, as well-but really did not look too closely. Now, as I did, I could see it was more than just gross colored dresses.

It was a shit full of French lingerie. It looked like it could have come straight from Marie Antoinette's closet. Laced corsets, skimpy panties, black and red garters, and matching bras. It was beautiful and it was my most valuable weapon this time. Regardless, when I undressed and slipped a set of the lingerie on underneath the ghastly dress, I slid my favorite weapon in the garter.

My blade.

My best fucking friend.

I shouldn't do it, but it was the first night. And no way in hell was I walking around this place without my dagger. I mean…we wouldn't get intimate on the first night, would we? I've heard stories but…it could not be that bad. And, I guess, if it was, I would simply remove it before he could figure out it was there when he surly undid the lingerie.

I had gotten more comfortable with that fact in the time since I had found out that this assignment would entail me loosing my virginity. I grew to accept it and just say fuck it. This is your job. You have to do this so just be strong.

I hated being weak and I made sure that I never was.

A loud bang on the door brought me from my pondering. I paused for a quick moment, unsure of what or who it was. They must have been impatient because they banged loudly on the door again. I sighed and lifted myself to my feet. I shuffled to the door, keeping my balance in the skin tight blue skirt.

When I yanked open the door with a bit of frustration I saw a man who I had never seen before. Attractive, I guess, young, I supposed. His eyes were expressionless and his face was clenched tight. As he saw my face, a wicked smirk formed from his mouth. We stood in silence, me baffled, and him looking at me like I was a victim.

"What?" I asked, irritated. It obviously was not the Prince. I had never seen him, but I knew that they would not be wearing this type of clothing. He looked like he belonged to the guard or some fancy kind of protection group. When he heard my voice, his smirk became a full bloom seriously creepy smile. I stared daggers at the strange, vile-looking, man.

He began to step inside, but I stopped him by pushing my hand against the opposite side of the door.

The smile disappeared from his face and in a moment as quick as lightening, his face became menacing as he ripped my arm away and twisted it roughly behind my back.

"Fuck!" I mumbled, afraid to cry out as I wanted to. I could feel the muscles stretching in ways they were not meant to contort and it was like I could sense the bone snapping. Going by what I had been taught my whole damn life, I reached my leg around to kick him behind the knee. But, as if he knew what I would do, he countered it, gripping my leg with his free hand before throwing me to the ground.

I glared up at him, pissed. My arm was hurting like hell and he was freaking lucky he didn't tear this dress or else he would have been a dead man. He walked around me like a vulture circles around his prey. I was on the verge of attacking the stranger back, when he spoke for the first time.

"Isabella…" He said calmly, trailing off. How the fuck did he know my name? Does everybody in this god damned place know everything?

"Females aren't supposed to be that aggressive."

"What are you-"

"Ssshh." What did he mean? Who was he? Who was he to tell me to be quite? Nobody brings me the hell down and gets away with it.

"I said, females aren't supposed to be that aggressive. They told me you would be thorough in your role. And I think that would included acting like you should. Acting like all of the other girls who come into the palace. Helpless and weak."

Those two words struck a cord. They were words I was raised never to repeat or to demonstrate. They didn't exist in my world. I couldn't back down and become some little girl now. That was something I was unwilling to give up. I would play the part around _him, _that asshole I was supposed to pretend to love, but I would not let this be a 24/7 thing.

As I was arguing with myself, I suddenly realized that this man in front of me knew everything about me. He knew the whole damn mission.

"How do you know about this?"

"Did Aro not tell you about the organization members in the palace?"

Of course. The members hidden in the guard. I had never met them, the man did not seem familiar. But this came to no surprise. I did not know nearly half of the organization since it was extremely large. I had no idea, though, that I would have to deal with them.

"Yes. He told me." I confirmed, pulling myself from the floor so I was standing on my feet.

"Then this should come as no surprise to you. I will be monitoring your status here and reporting it back to the organization. So, do not think that you would get away with anything."

"I would have nothing to get away with…"

"Alec."

"Alec. I'm here to do my job. Aro did not mention I would be given a babysitter. Neither did Charlie."

"With an operation this big, you need some guidance. If you pulled a stunt like that with anybody but me do you realize that your whole cover could have been blown? I don't care who touches you here, I don't care who tries to kill you. You can't use any of your training. People who come here don't know that kind of shit. You would look indifferent. We can't have you sticking out."

"So what if somebody _is _trying to kill me, mm? Do I let myself die?"

"Figure it out."

"Figure it out? What should I do? Scream for fucking help?!"

"Yes. That's what I am asking you to do."

Scream for help. Scream for fucking help? What the hell was that? I never agreed to this….

"Please. I'm not going to put up an argument about this. This is for the organization's future. This is everything. I don't think you exactly understand that."

"I understand." I responded, my voice strained. I pushed back my anger and my lust for blood. I guess I would just have to suck it up.

Like the sex thing.

Ugh.

The man nodded before seemly turning to walk away.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Yes. I will be watching, though. Never deny that. If not me than somebody else. I am the only member aloud to reveal them self to you, but we are everywhere."

"Trying to psych me out?" I added with a chuckle.

He didn't laugh. His face was still strained and blank as he departed my room.

I was, by far, exhausted. Though I had just arrived, it was growing late. This place was over-whelming and all the rules and regulations were weighing me down. I needed to sleep before I even attempted to wrap my mind around the aspects of my life I had to restrain. I just couldn't believe it all. Everything I had to give up everything I had to-

_SLAM_

The floor began to vibrate as did the walls. Somebody must have slammed a door or something. Something I wished I could do at this moment, but I knew that would not be appropriate.

_SLAM_

The room shook with the sound, again, a book from the large bookshelf across the room tumbling to the ground.

Curiosity got the best of me and I slipped out into the hallway to see if I could tell where the noise was coming from.

It was pitch black in the hallway, except for a small candle that must have been sitting on a table. But it was down the hall and its light barely reached me. The loss of light disturbed me and I stood perfectly still so I could hear noise.

I could only hear breathing.

And it took me a moment to realize that the breathing was not in syncopation to my own.

There was somebody else in this hallway with me.

I braced myself for anything. I could sense the presence, though I still could not see it. I could faintly hear the rustling of the floor underneath its feet.

And then I felt the pressure against me. They were hands of course, warm and rough. Definitely a man's. They were sliding across my waist from behind. His breathing increased, as did mine.

I shouldn't have reacted. I was told not too, but I could not help it. As soon as he touched me, my instincts kicked in. The trace of his fingers felt like they were on fire, like they were shocking me, almost. I grabbed his right wrist harshly, tearing it from my side and spinning around to face him. I still could not see him, but as I stalked towards him I knew he was moving backwards. Keeping a grip on his wrist, I attempted to push him to the ground, but he was fighting back. He caught hold of my other wrist and spun me so my back hit his chest. Fuck, his chest was strong. It blew the wind out of me and left me breathless. In my time of weakness, he shook out of my grip on his arm and drew that hand back behind him as well.

Still trying to catch my breath, I began kicking at him. It wasn't until I was aggressively pumping my knees that I realized that this dress was way to damn tight.

I began to violently struggle against his restraining arms, and fuck was he strong, but I was stronger. I broke loose of his grip and, trying to kick him to the floor, tore my skirt in two. It split from the side up, tearing away that hideous colored fabric. My foot collided with his chest, knocking him to the ground. I shimmed the shreds of fabric off of me so I was only wearing the corset and some pair of French underwear, but I didn't give two shits at that moment.

We had backed up closer to the candle. The little light that was flickering from it's wick let me distinguish his shadowy outline. He was lying on his back on the floor, gasping for air. I quickly crouched down beside him and hoisted my leg over his waist so that I was now straddling. I gripped both of his hands about his head with one of my own while I slipped my dagger from my exposed garter and held it in the air.

This had all happened in a matter of seconds. In a matter of seconds I had forgotten everything Alec had told me. I had put aside everything I was supposed to follow, every rule I was supposed to abide by. I was not breathing above the stranger, but he was. Heavily, in fact. Though I would too if a killer was perched on top of me.

I could feel my almost bare legs, tainted in beads of sweat, against his clothing. My sweaty palms gripped his hands tightly, though he was not struggling. The only thing that was moving on his body was his rib cage as it rapidly pumped up and down with his violent breathing.

I was ready to kill him. I had no other choice. He had seen me with a weapon and even if he did not see my face I wouldn't risk it. I drew the knife back so I could plunge it into his heart when ,suddenly, his hands moved from my own and gripped my wrist, stopping the dagger that was about to dig into his flesh. He pushed back, the strain weakening my arm. Damn, he was stronger than I thought. Using all of my strength, I forced him back towards the candle, sending him tumbling backwards face first.

I held the knife in front of me, instinct burning like a forest fire. Now that we were in the light, I could see him clearly. His face was turned away from me. I could only see the back of his head covered in a tangled mess of bronze hair. Sweat was rolling from his neck to below his long white shirt. His long legs were almost contorted around each other in the angle that he had fallen. Even through the black trousers that clutched tightly to his legs, I could see the blood from where I had kicked him.

And I was right. He was very strong. I could see it through his shirt and pants. It only made me feel that much more victorious. He wasn't particularly large or anything, but the lean muscle that layered his body was definitely more defiant than anybody I had ever seen.

It was more than anybody I had ever killed.

I waited for him to turn around, holding the dagger in offensive position. I wanted to watch him as I killed him. I wanted him to see my face before I killed him. I wanted myself to be the last thing he ever saw.

It took only a few seconds for him to turn around. His head whipped in my direction and he came face to face with me.

And I couldn't kill him.

It's funny how many times I'd dreamed of blood. How many times I wanted it or how many times I craved it. It was my perfect picture, my beautiful tragedy. And it was funny, partially ironic even, that for once the last thing I wanted was blood.

It took me a moment to figure out that the blade had left my hand and that it was lying somewhere on the floor. It took me a moment to realize that I wasn't breathing.

Silence is something I didn't respect or value. It was an awful thing, but right now I wanted it more than anything. It consumed me. I just wanted the silence. I wanted it to be me and the silence and nothing else.

But that was never to happen. That was never to be. Because it wasn't true. It wasn't me and blackness. It was me and him…and I couldn't describe it. I couldn't wrap my head around it. I couldn't see past the eyes, the emerald colored eyes, gazing at me intently. I couldn't get passed…anything. It was like I was lost. It was like…I don't even know. Everything I knew was…fuck. The definitions, the lines…there were almost…_blurred._

I had heard the word beauty many times. I had experienced it, as well. But it wasn't like this. Beauty was blood. Beauty was a man cold, limp. And in just a moment, my perception had…changed.

Beauty was him.

Beauty was the man in front of me.

He reached up, taking my wrist still held up in defense. I shuddered at his light touch and closed my eyes in solace.

And then next thing I knew, I felt him. My lips were on his, the kiss primal. He had pulled me to his chest and melted like snow in the summer. Unexpectedly, he pushed his warm, soft lips to mine. He gripped on to my waist and I dug my hands in his hair, acting on instinct. This was brand new, this wasn't right…this was horribly wrong. But I couldn't pull away from the beautiful stranger if my life depended on it. The only rational thought left in my head was my prayer to god. I wished he didn't live here. I wished he didn't remember anything about me. I couldn't have this man distracting me from my job…

My lips were moving in strange, unfamiliar motions that I didn't even bother to understand. I couldn't hear anything, though I'm sure there was noise. A loud yell broke me from my feelings. It startled me, and caused me to pull away. We looked at each other, and his expression was something that I couldn't identify. He leaned in again to continue with the kiss, when the voice echoed through the hall again.

"EDWARD!" It boomed, piercing my ear drums. The stranger looked past me and, with one last look, got up from the floor and left me in the hall.

I blanked out in the hall for a few minutes…I couldn't wrap my head around anything. It was the first moment I was just seriously speechless. The sensations…the fucking _feelings. _It was the first time I was not able to kill a man. And, oddly, I knew I couldn't. I would never bring myself to do it. And this wasn't like me. This was never supposed to be me.

I didn't know him.

I hopefully never would.

And then it hit me.

The name.

The goddamn name…

_Edward._

_Prince Edward III_

I prayed for coincidence.

**A/N: I understand the last part probably makes no sense. It's a little jumbled and that's because Bella's perspective is literally changing too quickly for her to understand. It will all make sense next time we're in her POV. **


	5. Chapter 4: Like a Hurricane

A/N: If you haven't heard the song Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine I totally suggest listening to it. It is seriously an awesome song and I'm obsessed with it…so I just recommend it to everybody. Actually I recommend the band period. It has nothing to do with this chapter but…oh well. Anyway…I do not own twilight. It's all Stephenie Meyer3

* * *

Chapter 4: Like a Hurricane 

**Edward POV**

The commotion ringing through the usually quite halls woke me up that morning. It startled me, the restless banging from the room next door. I sat up, surprised and blinded by the sun pouring through the long windows on the opposite walls.

"Fuck!" I screamed in complete aggravation. What time was it? What the hell was that? Before I could contemplate the answers to the questions I should not have to ask myself, my father burst into the room spreading more light into my eyes.

"Jesus! Can't you knock?!" I yelled at my father's stern face.

"Edward get up. I don't have time."

"Why? What the hell is that noise?"

"She's coming today. I have no choice but to put her into the bedroom next to yours so it is being prepared for her."

"She?"

"Isabella…Edward we went over this."

_oh yes. _The little bitch that I can't touch or else I can't get my crown. That's a load of horseshit. He just doesn't want me to become king. He would do anything to keep me from that title. Well…if she wanted me too, he couldn't complain.

I smiled to myself.

Though part of me kind of wished that the girl was ugly. I didn't want to risk loosing something to my damn sister. The thought made me shudder internally. I silently prayed that I wasn't attracted to her what-so-ever…

"Edward."

"Uh…yeah. What does that have to do with me?"

"It would be nice to be there to meet her, don't you think?"

"When will she be here?"

I really didn't care…might as well humor him.

"Mid afternoon. It's one now. Just get the hell up. It wouldn't kill you."

"Fuck that." I mumbled. He probably didn't hear me.

I didn't care about some girl staying at the damn palace. Probably some ugly whore. I could see her some other time. Right now, I needed my sleep.

The banging from next door continued as I drifted back to bed.

I finally dragged myself from bed around four, I suppose. Yawning, I walked down the hall towards the foyer. I stopped when I reached the banister.

A woman stood on the shining marble floors dressed in a tight-ass blue dress with golden lace. I couldn't see her face as her back was to me, but I definitely didn't know her. Something about her…I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the way she stood. Maybe it was the way her tiny shoulders were tense, almost on guard. There was such a different aura about her, like a different feeling. Though, if I wasn't kidding myself, I knew I didn't know her because I would have remembered that ass. I smirked silently to myself as my eyes raked down her slender form.

"Don't get any ideas." a very familiar voice rang out of no-where.

"Mike, get the fuck away from me." I hissed angrily through my teeth. God I hated this prick. His father, Mike Newton Sr., was a very close friend with Carlisle. So, naturally, his little wanna-be son followed his every step. He was just like his father. Repetitive, obnoxious, and naïve.

He laughed lightly. The bastard had the nerve to mock me…

"I heard what Carlisle said to you," he murmured.

"It's none of your business. Why even bother bringing it up?"

"Because you seem to be dangling pretty close to the edge,"

"Huh?" He nodded his head towards the foyer and the girl whose body was still turned away from us.

"What about her?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"No…one of the noble girls, I imagine. Do you?"

"She's not a noble."

And then it clicked.

_Fuck. _

She was the Isabella chick. Well god damnit…there went my good time.

"Exactly." I heard Mike scoff obviously reading the expression on my face that must have looked somewhere between cock-blocked (whatever that looks like) and pissed. I sighed heavily and just decided to get over it. There were plenty of other fish in the sea, as they say. Those fish's tail fins might not be as tight and uh…that…but that's okay.

I leaned against the banister still watching her. I shouldn't of because it would just fuel my unadulterated feelings towards her back-side, but I had nothing else to do.

"Well…wish me luck then," Mike said with a wink.

Fucking flamer.

Wait…what?

"With what?"

He didn't say anything. He just gave me a very cocky smile and started for the stairs.

"Are you seriously going to talk to her?"

"Absolutely. A girl the prince can't have? That's a miracle, my friend."

"Hardly." I said icily. I smiled to myself a little. There was no way some girl like that could say yes to him. I hadn't even seen her face and I just knew that it was impossible.

"Do you have a problem with that Cullen?"

"No, Newton." I laughed slightly and then walked away from the foolish man.

I could hear him mumble under his breath "I'll show him" even though he turned the opposite direction of me and stumbled down the hall to where his father was like a little pussy.

The noise had ceased from the bedroom beside me. Taking the opportune silence I quickly dozed back off to sleep. I really didn't care about greeting the woman like my father had requested. She meant nothing to me and she never would. I didn't have to waste my time. There was no need staying awake…

The familiar blue satin and gold lace filled my view. She was leaning against my bedroom window, gazing into the courtyard. I still could not see her face, but I wanted too. More than anything…

I walked behind her, instinctively wrapping my arms around her small waist. She did not move nor did she even recognize my presence. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the neck, my lips lightly making contact on her cool white skin. But she did not move. She did not react or acknowledge my presence. She just stared blankly out the window.

I reached my hand to her chin and attempted to turn her face towards me so I could see it, but it was like her jaw was steel. I could not move it though she was not putting any strain on the muscle.

She was still like a statue.

Like stone.

I gave up and pulled my fingers away from my skin only to find them smeared in blood. Startled, I jumped back from her. With the loss of contact and support I heard her collapse against the glass of the window hard. I rushed to her side in a blank daze. Her face was still hidden from me as it was pressed firmly against the window. Her body was unmoving. I managed to finally tilt her head towards me for it did not feel like her face was made of steel anymore.

Though it would have been better if it had.

Even though it was clearly her face that I was looking at now, I could never tell what color her eyes were or how tiny her nose was or how full her lips were. It was blotched out with blood like she had taken a blow from a shotgun in the face. Just a blooded mess of twisted hair and rotten flesh…

I awoke to the darkness.

_What the fuck. _

I hadn't had a nightmare since I was twelve. I guess that's what I get from basically sleeping all day.

But I knew that wasn't it. I couldn't just put it off, though I wanted too. Why the hell did I care about her…why the hell did it even cross my mind.

Oh yeah. I can't have her.

And I usually get everything.

Well…I just wanted to see her face. That isn't bad, right. She's probably not pretty at all, not even remotely something I want to stare at.

Paranoid, I called one of the maids to start a bath for me. I wouldn't let some girl I knew nothing about dig under my skin. My thoughts were purely irrational. It didn't even matter, nor would it ever.

But the blood…all the blood. The way it molded the face I have never seen, the way it morphed it into unusual patterns of flesh and crimson.

I could feel the goose-bumps growing across my arms. Regardless if I didn't know her, the image was frightening.

I stepped into the hot water once the maid was done filling it. I attempted to re-direct my thoughts, but failed miserably. I thought of Newton's arrogance. His over-blown confidence that that girl would even remotely be interested in him. The thought brought a smile to my face and was followed by a quite laugh. He could try…

But what if he succeeded? My laughter stopped short at the mere possibility. Anger rocked through me and I told myself it was just because he didn't deserve to have something that I could never touch.

Though then again…if she wanted it. If she allowed me too…

My mind was scattered. It was drawing different conundrums and ideas that I couldn't do anything with and others that I could. But all of them lead down to that damn faceless girl. It was odd and not something I was used too. Not being able to touch her if she didn't want a thing to do with me. I could always contact Jessica or Angela or any one of those noble girls but…

I sighed, exasperated and flung myself out of the water that failed to calm me down whats-so-ever. I threw on the clothing that was strewn across the ground and I jerked open the two larges doors only to slam them shut again. And just for the fucking hell of it, because I was so fucking stressed, I slammed them shut again.

"Fuck!" I grunted. I was about to curse more when I heard the door beside me creak open.

There was not much light in the hallway, only a small candle on the table across from me. But I could see the silhouette, the dark visible outline of the fucking devil re-incarnated. Still just the back of her. Her small frame, the cascading hair. The backside I couldn't match to a fucking face. And I suddenly wanted to touch her. I wanted to turn her the fuck around and see what the hell her face looked like. I wanted to put my hands on the tiny curves of her delicate frame. I wanted to lace my hands into her head of thick-ass hair.

She looked around, confused. She must want to know what the hell that noise was. She looked directly at me, but must have not of seen me, I guess. I didn't think there was much light by me. I shuffled my feet, walking towards her.

It was strange. I had never seen a person become so hyper aware of another presence then she had. Her whole body went rigid like stone. She was not moving. Damn she really was like a rock. Her breathing was shallow and hinted at the anxiety that was evidently catapulting through her body. I wanted to comfort her. She looked like she was in pain.

I approached her, not breathing. I was so close to her body I could smell her, her scent hitting me like somebody slapped me across the face. It was odd. Most girls had the essence of some kind of floral scent on their body. Not that I cared what they smelled like but my senses picked it up just the same. But hers was different…it was floral, anybody could notice. But…it was just odd. Like she had another story to tell.

Then I felt like hitting myself because I was actually contemplating this fucking girl's scent. I smirked to myself as I gave into the temptation to touch her. I lifted my hands ever so quietly and gently placed them on her stiff body.

Her body hesitated and it rocked slightly with the pressure of my hands encircling her waist. Her breathing became denser. I couldn't tell if she was turned on or if she was petrified. There was a short beat-a short moment where everything was quiet and my fingers marveled at the feeling of touching her. I had never cared to touch a woman so delicately. But I liked the feeling-the pleading of the tight corset she wore around my finger-tips. I wondered how it would feel to glide my hands across her bare skin. I was lost in the moment, of the bizarre sensation…

And then she grabbed my wrist like I was stabbing her in the side. It was primal, violent, like she intended to take my wrist right off. I almost forgot she was a fucking woman. For the moment I thought she was a guy in a dress. She flipped around so she faced me, her grip still viciously tight on my wrist.

To my dismay I still could not see her face. There was too little light. But damn was she intimidating even without the facial expression. Never had I experienced anything like this with a fucking female. Males, sure, we got into this all the time, but never would I have thought that a _woman-_especially one as tiny as her-would be attempting to defend herself from me. I wanted to tell her that I meant her no harm, but I could feel her strength threatening to knock me down.

I would never hit a woman-but fuck-I felt the need to defend _myself _from this girl. I began backing up, trying to shit the weight. She still fought against me, trying to collapse me to the floor. I reached out and grabbed the opposite wrist of the one locking mine in place. I spun her around until her back was flattened against my back and I could hear the air rush out of her from the impact.

Her grip faltered, her body taking a moment of weakness. I shook free of her grasp and grabbed it quickly, pulling it behind my back in her other hand. She struggled against me and I wanted to tell her that everything was fine. I didn't want to hurt her, and honestly, I didn't want her to hurt me.

But, of course….fuck me with this damn woman-didn't even know her and she was already taking me for a fucking ride (not the one I would have liked, but that's not the point)…she continued to fight back. She broke free of my grip (fuck she was strong) and swung around and kicked me to the ground. I could hear the tearing of fabric in the process.

I staggered and fell backwards roughly on to the floor. The collision did not hold up well with my skull. I winced and groaned as pain shot through my head and down to my back. Fuck. Who the hell was this girl?

I was attempting to regain my breathing when I could feel her shifting around me until she was fucking straddling me. I could only see her outline in the dim light but… Oh I hated this fucking bitch. Oh god damnit…who the fuck straddles a guy wearing…what? French? French? Fine I understand. This bitch wore French damn lingerie. French lingerie… and she didn't intend to fuck me either. No I seriously doubt she attempted to fuck me. I could not be that lucky…never. Fucking ever.

She leaned against me, her breasts pushed up from that damn corset dangling in my face…fuck you…and pinned my hands above my head with one of her hands. The other drew behind her legs…her bare curving fucking beautiful taunting legs…and appeared to grab something.

Yes. This cock-teasing little bitch grabbed something. And fuck me if I ever thought I would see a woman using it.

It was a long, sharp-ass dagger. Dagger. The bitch was going to knife me. Oh could my day get any worse? Regardless, I couldn't tell if I was completely turned on or scared for my damn life. On one hand, I could feel her ass (in French lingerie, mind you) pressing up against a quite sensitive and extremely attentive area. On the other hand, she was ready to kill me. Slaughter me like a damn animal.

She drew her tiny little deadly hand back in a final movement to apparently end my life and in a sudden boost of adrenaline I knocked her hands out of the way and gripped onto her wrist tightly, pushing her back. It was a pretty even struggle, which still surprised me. She was so…_tiny! _But damn did she have muscle. She pushed me back, sending me flying backwards. I was bleeding and that thought was kind of embarrassing. This was just a woman. I grew up my whole life thinking woman were weak and helpless. I said I wanted a woman who could fight back but, fuck, I did not mean it _this_ literally. Sharp, pointy weapon and all.

I could see the light from the candle in my peripheral vision and I whipped my head around to see if she had moved into it so I could _finally _see her face. It was kind of funny that after all of this I still wanted to see her face….

The first thing I saw were the eyes. They were wide, puzzled, bewildered, and a tempting beautiful chocolate brown. A thick strand of her matching chaotic brown hair was covering part of her left eye. I was consumed. Mostly with the fact that I finally could match the body to the face. And she was stunning. I had never seen something more beautiful in my life…and it was trying to kill me. Spill my blood all over the damn floor and leave me lifeless by my bedroom. And I didn't care. The way her face pleaded for some hidden understanding, the way her full lips were open with surprise, the way her smooth skin of her heart-shaped face and long pale legs almost shook with electricity, was more than I could handle. Not to mention her fucking black and white lace panties and the blue…my favorite fucking color (go figure)…corset clutching her waist and accenting all the right areas… What a lovely way to die…

But who was she? Why the hell was she trying to kill me? I should have been afraid. I should have been trying to get away from the strange beautiful killer but I couldn't locate my muscles. I was stunned passed all form of movement and speech. But there is always something that could bring you out of a daze such as this.

And that was the piercing, aggravated screaming of my damn father.

He shrieked my name across the hall, and for the first time in what seemed like a fucking eternity the girl above me shifted, her eyes scanning down the hall. I didn't want him to find her here. I felt the odd need to protect the girl who was clearly better armed and possibly better skilled than I was. So without another word I got off of the floor and left her. She didn't try to push me back down. She didn't even move.

My father was coming up the stairs when I reached the end of the hall and took a turn for the balcony.

"Edward." He said sternly.

"Mmm?" I wasn't ready for this. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to find out what the fuck was going on…if I could get a word out before she tried to kill me again.

"What the hell happened to you?"

That's when I remembered that I probably looked like hell. My hair was more chaotic than usual, blood was seeping from a cut on my waist and was continuously staining my white shirt. My trousers were torn in the middle of the left leg and I could taste the blood leaking from my mouth. How the hell was I going to explain this?

"Um…"

"Who did you get into a fight with?"

"Why do you assume it is a fight?"

"Son…I don't need the fucking games right now."

What was his problem…when did he not have a problem? God I didn't need this.

"Whatever, dad. Don't worry about it."

"Was it Newton?"

"Sure." The thought almost made me smile. The fact that he thought that whipped little bitch could even get a good hit in? But what was I supposed to say? _No. It wasn't Newton. It was that new chick that you placed in the room beside me. Don't worry about it, though, everything is fine. She just tried to kill me. _

"Where's Newton? How does he look?"

Was I going to have to purposely beat up Newton tomorrow? I had to admit the idea was rather comforting…

"No. He's fine. I didn't want to hurt him." Please just fucking buy it. He looked at me in confusion and accusation. He knew I was lying. It wasn't like me to get into a fight and not beat the other guy up pretty fucking badly. Supposedly, though, he just decided to drop it.

"Was it over her?" You have no idea…

"No."

"Because Newton was explaining what you guys were discussing earlier. I just want to remind you son…"

"Carlisle. I haven't touched her. I don't plan on it." Why this asshole really was anal about the crown. Why can't he just give it a break?

"Ok. Have you talked to anybody about the marriage plans yet?"

"I've forgotten actually. Listen I'm tired. Goodnight."

"You never were great at talking about delicate subjects."

"Never said I was." And I walked back down the hallway, away from my pestering father. He must have found the conversation moot as he did not come after me.

She was not in the hallway when I rounded the corner to where our bedrooms were. I wanted to talk to her. To get some answers…hopefully without loosing my heart. I stopped in front of her door contemplating. I wanted to see if she was okay. I just wanted to fucking know. Curiosity got the best of me and I tapped my knuckles gently on her door.

I could hear the bed shift suddenly. Some things were thrown around until it became dead silent again. I knocked again and the door almost immediately was thrown open.

"I fucking told you assho-" Her screaming cut off with a gasp and her breathing became very heavy.

I had never heard a woman curse before and I feared, and for some reason envied, the man she was screaming that at. She stood in front of me, her face cherry red, in a sapphire colored silk robe with black lace. I noticed she wore that a lot, the lace. I would have to make a mental note…

"Isabella, is it?" I asked after a moment of awkward silence. She nodded but didn't say anything. I was a little scared to be around her even though the aggression was gone. The atmosphere was tense. I could tell she didn't know what to do as she had just tried to kill me. I would be a little loss for words myself.

"Can I speak with you?" She hesitated before stepping aside to let me in. I just wanted to talk to her. That's what I told myself. But I couldn't deny that I was aroused by the short length of that robe, in which I presumed she wore little to nothing underneath, and just…_her. _She could kill, she could curse, and she could kick my ass. It was intimating and I was immediately turned on.

She watched me cross the room. I didn't show my fear of the woman. I tried to portray dominance as I usually did with woman. There had been an unequal balance before in the hallway and it was time to set that right, even though my father believed that woman were our equals. I just thought they were a piece of ass. And they still are…

"Isabella." I turned towards her and it was like her entire demeanor had changed since last time I saw her. She wasn't speaking. She was cautiously watching me. The tension was thick as we both paused and looked at each other. She tried to stay subtle. She tried to stay like all the woman I had ever seen. They were just objects in a room and she attempted to imitate that. But I could see she wanted to reveal the side of her that was quite evident earlier.

"You're little display earlier was rather…interesting for lack of a better word."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She finally said. I laughed slightly. She was trying to settle for ignorance.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" I had to give it to her. She didn't falter. She looked at me straight in the eye and there was no trace of the lie she was trying to convey. There was no trace that what she was telling me was not the truth. If I didn't know her any better I would have believed her in a heart beat.

"Do you always attempt to assassinate royalty Miss…"

"Swan. And no, sir. I was not even aware of your title."

"Is that so?" I questioned her, fighting back a smile. Who the hell didn't know me? But than I wondered if she actually didn't know me…

"Is it?"

"I didn't know." She answered and fuck if that wasn't the most truthful answer I had ever heard. Though it could have been a lie. She was an excellent liar.

"I don't know what you're accusing me of."

"Oh? You don't remember tackling me to the ground and threatening to stab my heart? That's a rather hard thing to forget?"

She let out the most care-free laugh I ever heard. "No, I'm afraid you're mistaken for another person, sir. Where would somebody like me get a weapon?"

I smirked knowing that this question would trap her. I knew exactly where she held the weapon when she brought it out to stab me earlier. She put it in her garter.

I crossed the room again, back towards her. She did not move and nothing on her body physically changed. I didn't realize how much tinier and shorter she was than me until I was almost right against her body. It just made it that more impressive…

I reached up and softly dragged my hand across her delicate rosy cheek. She tilted her face to the side in response but other-wise did nothing. I put my other hand on her waist and I could feel her body tense around it.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" I whispered.

"Please." She whimpered almost inaudibly.

"Please what?"

"Please get your hands off of me."

I don't think I've ever heard a woman say those words to me, though, many things she did I had never experienced a woman doing before.

"Then tell me why the hell you almost killed me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed and let the hand on her waist linger downward. She was definitely uncomfortable. Her body tensed and locked around my hand. I skimmed by palm down the side of her leg. She knew what I was doing and I knew she wanted to force me the hell off of her. She restrained though, and just backed up until her back was flat against the wooden walls. I moved with her and flattened my body against hers, feeling every line of our bodies connect. Her breathing was heavy, her heart pounding as I softly stroked her cheek and ran my hand at a torturous pace down her leg.

"Please," She whimpered again an edge lining her tone, threatening to take off the mask I knew she covered herself with at this instant.

I couldn't deny that I liked how she was pleading with me even though that wasn't her. I was trying my best not to get turned on at this point, even though it was quite hard not to. But getting an erection right now wouldn't solve anything. I didn't want to do that to her like some horny fifteen year old. But I couldn't deny how it made me feel. I couldn't deny that I wanted to strip off this damn robe right now and push into her. I couldn't deny that I wanted this wicked foreplay to end.

But this wasn't foreplay.

This was sick interrogation that was also torturing the interrogator.

I lifted the edge of the robe up with my hand and I could feel her whole body fighting back instinct. She was trying not to get me the hell off of her but she wanted to and she wanted to really fucking badly. Though I couldn't tell if it was because she knew the dagger was right there in her garter or if she was afraid I was going to violate her.

I came into contact with her smooth white skin. I knew all the proof I needed was right below me. I glided my hand downwards until I felt the ruffled lace of her garter.

And there was nothing there.

I stood back from her staring at her face.

A face that betrayed everything she was trying to hold back. A huge ass "I so own you" smirk was planted across her face. I quickly reached around to her other leg and gripped that garter in my hand.

Nothing.

In my anger I slammed my body into her, griping her wrists in my hands and pinning her to the wall.

"Where the fuck is it?"

"Where is what?" She said with a terrible smile.

"God damnit you know what I'm talking about."  
"No I don't think I do." She was fucking laughing at me. I whipped one of my hands out and slapped her across the face. Her hair flew over the left side of her face and it turned in the opposite direction but the smirk never left her face. I never hit a woman before but she wasn't just woman. The bitch had tried to kill me and now was lying to me and was laughing about it in my face.

"Don't hit me. I might tell daddy." She giggled.

"Oh please. I could tell him that you tried to kill me! If that's the game you want to play!"

"Who do you think he will believe? His lacking son's absurd words? Or truth from a plausible source? I know what you do to woman. I know what you want to do to me. Some come on. I dare you. Let's see what happens, mm?"

Was she openly inviting me to fuck her? Or was she openly inviting me to my death bed?

"I hate you." I sneered. Yes. It was immature and I really didn't. I just didn't know what to do with her. She was the monster that lurked in my nightmares. She was the one who was going to get me kicked off the damn throne. She was the fucking devil.

But she was too beautiful to ignore. And she was too different to put aside. And she was too much of the woman I always secretly wanted to go on and hate. So at this point I had three choices. I could ignore her. I could teach her a good god damn lesson winding up with me dead or crownless. Or…I could attempt to get her to tell me everything and give the fuck in. I could play her game, as I would.

"This isn't over." I said, letting her go and turning towards the door.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I very much count on it."


	6. Chapter 5: Sometimes Even Monsters

A/N: Sorry this took a little longer then I wanted. I had intense and obsessive plans for a Muse concert last week. So here it is J

I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sometimes Even Monsters Like To Play

**Bella POV **

Bright. Fucking. Pink.

Kill me.

That was the color of the dress I now wore. It was another corset, yet this one had a satin collar that covered my neck. The sleeves were long, detailed with black satin against the pink. The bottom blew out into a long skirt, twirling down in another satin pink train, again detailed with traces of black.

Regardless of the color, it sent the most teasing message. All the right areas were left unexposed, unlike yesterdays dress. If he wanted to play this game with me, I was going to do everything I could. And today I would stick with not even letting him get a peek. I would suffocate all his resources for looks at my body. I was completely covered and absolutely brimming with self-confidence.

I was here to kill somebody, yes, but fuck that if I wasn't going to a have a little fun. I never got to have fun with my victims. He was kind of growing on me, but I wanted to wipe the smirk off of that arrogant prick's face.

I'm glad I got over those stupid irrational thoughts about him…confirmed to be the fucking prince. My fucking target. Those overwhelming childish thoughts in the hallway of not being able to kill him. Ha. As if that were even remotely possible.

After he had left me half naked in that dimly lit hallway I came to the conclusion that this was all faithless. It was just a test by whoever ruled the damn universe to dangle perfection in my face and force me not to complete my assignment by refusing to kill the object. And then I just concluded simply that I was not here to appreciate beauty…I was here to destroy it. But fuck me if I wouldn't enjoy the beauty when I could.

I couldn't deny, although I inwardly slapped myself for my absolutely absurd thoughts about not being able to murder him, that it was because he was stunning. I could say that, right? My victim was the hottest damn thing I had ever seen in my life. And that's when it fueled me to grasp the fact that those emerald eyes would be so much more beautiful frozen open with eternal fright. And his body would be so much more exquisite dripping with crimson.

He came into my room last night. He stalked around the place like the arrogant asshole I heard he was. He probably didn't even realize it. I knew he was coming to ask me about the incident in the hallway and he seemed oddly curious about it. I knew he wouldn't tell anybody though, if it came down to it. I had over-heard him talking to his father at the end of the hall. It made me selfishly laugh to think that his father said that he couldn't touch me. It was rather obvious. The inner trouble maker in me couldn't wait to tempt the hell of the guy. He was so easy to arouse from everything I heard about him. But I guess it went both ways….when he put his hands on me, when he forced me against the wall, I couldn't help but be it least a little turned on. I pleaded with him to stop but god I wanted him to keep going.

When I felt his hand slide down my leg I knew he knew where the hell my dagger was. But I was a step ahead of him. I already hide it under the mattress. I got the absolute pleasure of watching him realize it wasn't there. I let down my guard then, letting him have it. And I suppose that's how this all started. Watching him get mad was quite an enjoyable experience. Even as he slapped me across the cheek I couldn't help but laugh at the fool. I loved playing with men in that way, but he was different. This was pure, raw, pleasure with the aggravation I got from this man.

And it was more than just a little obvious that he enjoyed it himself. And I need to keep him happy. That was part of the mission…but, as I said, fuck that if I wasn't going to have a little fun on the side.

So it was game on, I guess. I don't know what he had planned and I didn't exactly know what I had planned. And it was beside me to know the goal…I'm not sure what the prize was when everything was said and done. I didn't know what the rules were for our private little game. I had a feeling that the goal was sex. In that case, he didn't have a prayer. I only desired it to complete this mission. I was still a little uncomfortable with the feeling though…

But part of me wondered if it was for information. Information I couldn't give…but knowing that pervert it was for sex. In which case it would be full of endless teasing and immature fuckery.

I couldn't wait.

I walked down the hallway, looking for him. I didn't know if he was up yet but I wanted to make the first move. I wanted to be the one to get the first point. I didn't know the system and we had no rules, but this was going to be rather interesting.

I didn't have to look long to find him. He was standing in the foyer with his back to me talking to a man I didn't know. He had blonde hair and was a little shorter than the prince. He caught my eye as soon I walked into view on the balcony above the large marble room. Edward stopped mid-sentence at the averted attention of his companion. He followed the unfamiliar man's eyes until they lined up with mine. I smirked at him and gave him a gentle little wave. He returned my expression and walked towards the stairs as I descended them. He took my hand when we met at the bottom platform and kissed the top of it gently.

His first move was charm, was it? The thought made me laugh.

"You know her?" The strange man asked.

"Of course." I replied. Edward and I held gazes for a moment longer before I turned to look at the man I didn't know. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting this morning?"

"Trust me, it's no pleasure." Edward huffed under his breath. He was such a gentlemen…

"That's because the pleasure is all mine." Ooh God this guy needed to get laid…and the way he was looking at me it was like he was asking me to be the one to do it…

"Is that so?"

"Mike Newton, Miss," he said, copying what Edward had done earlier and kissed the top of my hand. I saw Edward roll his eyes. It was evident that Edward did not like this man what-so-ever and it just made it too easy…

"So tell me…what is your business here?" I could see the confused expression plastered on Mike's face. Beside me I could see Edward raise an eyebrow, asking me where the hell I was going with this.

"Uh…" Mike was very uncomfortable and I enjoyed watching him squirm.

"I'm only asking because I was wondering if maybe you could show a girl a good time. It is obvious that some people do not know the definition of chivalry."

And it was like somebody had flipped a switch. Edward's eyes were immediately on fire.

Bella 1. Edward 0.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He hissed.

"You wouldn't would you? I guess you were too busy-"

"Isabella!" I heard the scum of the earth call from behind me.

"What seems to be going on here?" The king asked, approaching the three of us.

"Oh nothing your highness. Edward was just introducing me to Mr. Newton who I very much look forward to getting to know more personally."

Edward looked positively furious. His eyes were narrowed and he looked like he wanted to punch me. It was like last night when I laughed at him for not being able to find my weapon of choice.

"Well you can get to know him at dinner. I would very much enjoy your company. I know many people want to get to know you, as well." Carlisle asked not paying the slightest attention to his son nearly huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Of course."

"Mike, your father wants to see you. We have some business to attend too." Mike nodded his head once and left us three in the foyer. The King followed him shortly after a quick goodbye to myself and his furious child.

"What the fuck was that?" He spat at me when we were alone.

"Whatever the hell you want it to be." I answered, followed by a small laugh at how aggravated I could make this man.

"Do you honestly want to be with somebody like him?"

"Jealous, are we?" I whispered with a sly grin.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned. He's a whipped pussy little shit fucked-"

"Hey Edward!" That Mike boy called.

"Seems like everybody's interrupting us today."

"What Newton," he shouted across the large foyer so his screams echoed around us.

"Carlisle wants to see you."

"Fuck him." He growled, cutting his eyes back to me in what I've noticed to be his signature 'death glare.' He stocked off towards the stairs like an immature five year old. _Oh Edward…_

This is much too easy…

I stood in the center of the foyer, snickering to myself like a little girl, and it felt good to just laugh. It was funny how I was here for something so serious and I was having so much damn fun.

I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Mike was still standing there, watching me.

Shit.

I really hope this doesn't come back to bite my ass….

I looked up at him and smiled. He gave me a small smile back which illustrated the meaning of "I'm cocky." God…it was worse than Edward.

"So…what we're we talking about?" He tried to ask seductively…and failed…epically. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it like he had just before. Somebody needs new moves…

"Where is Edward going?" I inquired casually.

"Why? What does it matter?" Mike was rather defensive. It was clear that they were both out for each other. What? Did they have a bet…who could fuck me first? Edward would win…The thought clenched my stomach into knots and pulled me out of the little game for just a moment. All the things I would have to do…and the things I would have to sacrifice…

"Isabella?" Mike breathed my name

"Oh…um…no. I-I was just curious."

"Don't be curious about him. He doesn't know how to treat a woman. Not in the least. Well we've all heard the stories. Everybody knows. He can never love a woman, that is certain. He just uses them. I don't want you to end up like them. You're far to beautiful to just be discarded."

"Is that so?" I didn't care. I had no other choice than to possibly be discarded.

"I wouldn't lie to you, darling." And I could feel his course fingers graze my cheek, as Edward's had last night. But it didn't have the same feeling. It didn't spark the same motives. It disgusted me and I despised the drag of his fingertips. It worried me, though…why didn't I mind if Edward did it?

"NEWTON!" A flaming voice shouted from the balcony. Mike turned to see Edward descending the stairs from the railing, his face cherry red and the same fury plastered all over his face. When he turned back to me, his fingers still lingering on my cheeks, his face copied Edward's almost exactly.

Men and their egos…

"Newton! Your father needs you!" Edward called, walking across the foyer.

"Oh is that all?" Mike accused, lifting his eyebrow at Edward's information like he didn't believe it. Edward's eyes narrowed, testing logic, and then glanced at me. His expression was odd, unfathomable. I was about to ask him about what the hell he was staring at when I was silenced by a sloppy, forced, uncomfortable, and absolutely repulsing pair of lips. I could feel Mike's lower lip catch in my mouth and slide around mine that were not reacting-they were disgusted and startled. When his tongue slipped into my mouth I felt like I was going to vomit. His hot breath was far too much for me. I was fighting back instinct. Instinct to get him the hell off of me and when his body fell harshly to the floor I thought I fucked up. I thought I had pounded him hard enough in the chest and I gaped at his figure.

To my relief, and amusement really, it was Edward. He put his arms around me as if he was protecting me. Although it was an odd gesture, I appreciated it. That was hideous and I never wanted to feel those lips anywhere on me again. And the feeling of his breath down my throat…oh my god. I fought back bile.

Mike flung his body around, staring at Edward in the face like he could melt it right off. He was breathing heavily as I suspect he had the wind knocked out of him. Blood was leaking from his forehead and his whole body screamed "MURDER." Though I had to admit…it was a beautiful color on him. There was that instinct in me that wanted to tear his fucking heart out and make him eat it. Nobody fucking kissed me without me saying so.

Mike jumped to his feet and shook himself off. He looked like a malicious wild animal…but of course the little fucker ran. He dashed up the stairs probably to go tell his fucking father. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Edward questioned in a very strained tone.

"Is that why you don't like him?"

"Partially" and he laughed along with me.

"Thank you." I said sincerely once our laughter subsided. I usually didn't say thank you. He should fucking appreciate it.

"You deserved it, though."

"I deserved to be assaulted-"

"Assaulted? You're not one to complain about assault."

"You're such an asshole," I growled. I was trying to say thank you. Why can't he just say your welcome?

"Insulted, are we?"

"Yes!"

He grinned at my response-a full "I so own you" smile. And then he leaned down so his mouth was against my ear and whispered "Good," before strolling away from me, pride emanate in every part of his selfish little body.

"Oh and Isabella-"

"Bella." I said without thinking. It was such a habit. He seemed to take this in for a moment before nodding.

"Bella," he emphasized, "Never let him touch you again." He said sternly.

"What are you…my father?" Ew….

"That would be rather disturbing…trust me." And before I could even utter another word he bounded up the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

It was my first official royal dinner. I had to sit next to that monstrosity and no I was not talking about Edward, though I suspected he would be on my other side. I had no luck. I had to sit next to the king and kindly chat away on how wonderful his perfect little 'kingdom' was when I really would want to shove the silver wear into his eye sockets until they pierced his brain. I would get the wonderful satisfaction of watching him bleed to death and extra points in my little game with the Prince. But that was just it. Despite the fact that he may dislike his father, he would never marry the woman who slaughtered him. And that would blow everything to pieces.

I didn't bother changing for dinner. The only dress I would even think of touching was the red one and that was a little too formal for dinner. That screamed "Ball gown" to me…oh if I had to go to one of those I'd shoot myself.

I stood in front of the door of my bedroom trying to keep my breathing steady. I was in a rather sour mood and was not in my element once again. Regardless, I swiftly opened the door that lead me into the oh-so-stereo-typical long, dark corridor. Fucking castles…

I was sp caught up in my thoughts as I walked to the large grand hall at the other end of this hideous building that I didn't realize that there was somebody with me in the hallway. That was until he stopped me by placing his arm around my waist, startling the shit out of me. I screamed at the sudden pressure and tried my best to fight back instinct.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!" That disgusting blonde boy said into my ear. Oh my god. Get your fucking hands off me or else you will wake without them tomorrow. And your lips too. I was itching to cut off those lips…

"It's nothing," I tried to say sweetly.

"Going to dinner?" Unfortunately…

"Yes, actually I was-"

"Oh well that's where I'm going to. We should-"

"It's fine we-"

"No, I insist-"

"Listen I-"

"No really-"

"MIKE!" I hated those damn conversations where you keep getting cut off. I've had plenty of them with Aro. I didn't need them with this little boy. He looked at me with shock, his features pale. What? You've never had a woman scream at you before?

"Trust me. Thank you for the…uh…gesture. But I'm truly fine." He was a statue. Why was this so damn awkward?

"Please take your hands off of me." And he did with some reluctance. He didn't say anything and without another word I turned away from him and headed down the hall. I was about to turn on to the balcony when he finally responded to my denial.

"Why do all you girls like that condescending son of a bitch?" I did not want to go here. I had never been one for this kind of drama. My drama was always to a pretty intense level. Never for something as stupid as boys and girls and relationships and what not.

"I don't like him I just-"

"Bullshit." I'm pretty sure I was supposed to be offended and turned off by his language if I was a 'real girl.' But it didn't effect me in the least. I just wanted to get the fuck downstairs and away from him just incase he tried to kiss me again…or worse.

"What is it, then," he went on, "the money? The looks? The title? What?"

"I'm not having this conversation." And I left the distressed Mike watch me walk down the stairs.

It was very tempting not to shove my diner knife into this bastard's eye. The king had been going on about the wonders of England for about thirty minutes now. And it sickened me.

"And you believe that the reconstruction on London has improved, what exactly?" I inquired in my sweetest tone, trying to keep small talk. He opened his mouth to answer my question until his eyes shifted from me immediately. A smile formed on his thin lips, nothing like his son's, and he stood up with the rest of the people gathered around the large table. His booming voice echoed through the entire hall.

"Edward!" He called, welcoming his son. Oh what a shocker? The Prince is late to dinner. I turned my head, to see him and all his glory waltzing into the room brimming with his all-too clearly exposed self-confidence. Smirking, I stood up with the rest of them watching them praise their future monarch. If they could only hear the funny story about _that_…

"May I ask what your smirking at?" He asked as he approached me.

"Oh nothing regarding you, sir, I swear." I declared with a wink.

"Mmmm," he grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, "this hand as been kissed far too many times today." He laughed. The feather-light pressure of the caress from his soft lips sent an odd tremor through my body and I pulled my hand away from him shocked. He was surprised, his eyes wide like he had hurt me.

"That's not the only place that's been kissed today," I whispered, trying to get off of the awkward moment. His face suddenly fell, fury inflaming his beautiful features…oh my god please don't go back to that. Don't go back to that first night. I all but forgot that. I all but gave that up. I didn't want to even want to think about this. I had to remember that I was not here to appreciate beauty. I was here to destroy it.

"Yes. Well…" He grimly stated. Then his tongue darted out to slowly lick his bottom lip and a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He suddenly leaned closer into my ear. God he was so bi-polar…

"You're dress matches your blush," he cooed softly, "I wonder what else could be such a stunning color."

I didn't miss for a second what he was referring too.

"It's a shame that you will never get to prove your theory."

"I can be very persuasive," I could feel his hot breath fan softly over my face as he laughed quietly at his little joke.

Somebody beside us cleared their throat and it was then that I noticed that every pair of eyes surrounding the table were fixated directly on us. Including, what I assumed to be, the girls who had fucked, sucked, or whatever'ed' with that man in front of me. And were they giving me the definition of the death stare. If those bitches wanted to mess with me they could. I'd fuck them up. I may look like some miss prissy bitch parading around in this pink ensemble that screamed "TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME" when really I could punch their faces in until they were unrecognizable. The thought made me smile.

I turned back to Edward, noticing that he hadn't taken his eyes off me. It felt a little uncomfortable and I immediately looked away before I drifted back to _that _place. That place where I danced around the edges of my priorities and dreamed of not slicing his flesh open. That place where he whispered loving words only innocent, sweet girls would ever get to hear. That place where I didn't have to think about the blood or the crime. Just him…and just me.

I closed my eyes briefly to dispel the thought. Assassins weren't supposed to love…or infatuate for that matter.

"Are you okay," I heard his voice whisper. I quickly opened my eyes and saw his face was concerned. I noted that everybody was still staring, some in fascination, some in annoyance. There were the death-stare girls and then….well there was Mike. But I didn't want to deal with the blonde haired boy glaring at me from across the large banquet table.

"I'm fine," I answered, my voice small, as I sat back down beside the King. Edward sat on the other side of me.

I didn't speak for a long period of time and neither did Edward. I listened to the other conversations. I listened to the King talk about his corrupted political stand-points. I listened to the foreign affairs and their disputes against the Irish. I tried to listen to the gossip that the girls must have been rambling on about. It was obviously about me, as they would peak over here every so often and sneer. I pretended not to notice. I also pretended not to notice his stare that I could feel on the side of my face. I refused to look at him and I refused to talk to him. It was all so strange! I had tried to _kill _him and we were now simply playing this silly little game revolving around answers and sexual foreplay. Sure I had black mail on him but wouldn't it be tense? Wouldn't this be uncomfortable for him? Shouldn't he be terrified of me? He was anything but! He was cocky, arrogant, annoying…concerned?

"Are you alright?" Edward asked. Pain was all across his face. Why was he looking at me like that?

"You asked me that already."

"I don't think you answered me truthfully."

"Why do I have to answer you truthfully?"

"So there is something wrong…"

"No."

He exhaled, annoyed. I would have laughed if he wasn't exactly right. There was something wrong. But I wasn't going to tell him that the problem _was _him.

"So Bella," That damn blonde asshole inquired from across the dining table. I suddenly felt pressure on my left thigh and noticed it was Edward's hand. His grasp startled me and I jumped, a reaction I usually tried to avoid. He quickly drew his hand back, but his furious facial expression didn't change. God damnit, he really needed to stop with the Mike hate. I probably had more reason to hate the son of a bitch then he did…then again…what do I know?

"Yes…"

"What brings you here?" Oh my god…I hated small talk. And then it occurred to me that I hadn't planned a back-up story. Shit.

"Um…sorry I didn't catch that," I stammered, trying to create more time. Well I couldn't tell them that I was the underground organization of assassins you have been looking for for years and I've come here to kill the prince.

Yeah…

"Are you deaf, girl? What brings you here to England," an older man beside Mike barked at me. I'm assuming that it was his father by their eyes…and lips. I fucking hated that man's lips…

I gave a slit smile. The shouting didn't put me off since I was used to it but I had to fight back to urge to punch him in the face. Edward was glaring down Mike like those girls were glaring down me.

"I…uh…" Shit. Aro didn't prepare me for this.

"You have no right to ask her that, _Newton._" Edward growled from beside me. Beside me Carlisle was staring at his son in shock and so were the rest of the noble men. I didn't even look at the girls but I knew they looked like they should be glowing green and seeping venom.

"Excuse me," I squeaked, shoving myself away from the table and not turning back until I was out of the dining hall. It was far too uncomfortable and I was too far out of my element. I ran back to my room and tore the stupid piece of disgusting colored fabric off of my body so I was only wearing a hideous magenta corset and light pink lingerie set. I quickly sank into bed with ease.

It was very dark out, the room covered in ominous shadows, when I awoke to the sound of a graceful melody. It flowed effortlessly in the silence of the night. Even to my black heart, it was beautiful. I stayed awake, listening to it's rhythm, when it suddenly stopped. It was silent for some time. It was almost eerie, like a ghost had been caught reliving its memories.

I sat up in the bed and wrapped the silk robe that hung from my bed post around my tiny frame. I stepped into the desolate hallway and crept down the stairs looking for the source of the lost noise. Sometimes distant notes would resume and then cut off. It wasn't until I was past the foyer that I realized it was a piano. The occasional note or two helped me follow the sound. It wasn't until it resumed its soft, sorrowful melody that I saw the man making the music.

And it was no ghost.

In a large room with gold engraved walls and thick marble floors, was a grand black piano. It stood by itself on a slate of elevated marble. And even in the dark, even in the dim light from the moon that cast haunting shadows into the room, I could see him and his hands as they ghosted across the ivory keys.

He looked beautiful in the moonlight. The light was reflected on one side of his sad face. His chaotic bronze hair covered his blazing green eyes, but I could see the tears gently falling from them as he continued to play the heart-breaking melody.

Like I was in a daze, I walked towards him, entranced. My bare feet felt the cool marble beneath them and I approached the crying man slowly without making a noise.

I stopped when he stopped the melody. He placed his head in his big white hands and I could hear the sob rip out of his chest. The sound pierced my heart, like I could feel its ice crack. And at this moment I didn't exactly care if he broke my composure. I wanted to know what was making him ache like this. I wanted to know why he was weeping on ivory keys in the middle of the night.

I watched him silently. I wanted to go over to him and comfort him. But what could I do? It was hard just standing there and watching him go to pieces for some unknown reason. I shouldn't be watching him, but I couldn't stop.

Finally, he picked his head back up, fresh tears lining his emerald eyes, and played a few notes on the piano before slamming the lid shut. The lid startled me and I didn't realize I let out a scream until I could hear it echo back around me.

Fuck…What happened to my stealth?

"Whose there?" His voice was defeated, his tears evident in his tone like he didn't care. He didn't even look up. I stayed silent for a few moments longer while he asked again, this time in a whisper. He placed his head back down and seemed to rub his eyes with his hands before he looked up.

And when our eyes met, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks.

I hadn't cried in fifteen years.


	7. Chapter 6: In the Hands of the Devil

A/N: I do not own Twilight

IMPORTANT: From this point on, especially, I completely suggest listening to _Map of the Problematique _by Muse. I said in the intro that this story is inspired by this song, but it really connects to pretty much every chapter from here on.

This was a short chapter so I was able to get it out quickly.

Thanks to everybody who has reviewed !

Chapter 6: In The Hands of the Devil

**Edward POV**

The devil haunted me in my dreams. The devil put me as I was. She seated me down on the black wood and placed my shaking hands on the ivory keys. She picked my fingers up one by one and dragged them on the white and black spaces. She created the sorrowful melody flowing around the room like rushing water.

It to the sea…we to the tomb…

And the devil, all of her wit, charm, appeal, reason…all of her hidden motives and all of her brilliance had made me cry. She had torn my heart right out and spread it across the keys singing with a legato rhythm. Though isn't that always what she wanted…didn't she always want to rip my heart out.

Oh how she had tried…

But I didn't know her. I knew the angles more than I knew the demons. And although that was probably for the best, I didn't crave the white glow of the good and the gentle. I craved the dark seduction of unknown beauty hidden behind a very deep secret to tell. I craved fire instead of gold. I craved blistering red instead of soaring blue.

She had been here two days…her red cape and flaming pointy horns I had only seen a few times. They were kept secret behind a head of long brown hair and glorious chocolate eyes. I wanted to see into them. I've heard my whole life that the eyes were the window to the soul…and I wanted to see if they were right. I heard the devil couldn't have a soul, but I bet this one did. And I bet it was beautiful.

I didn't care at that moment as I watched my tears fall, my body going numb, the sobs becoming as normal as my heart beat. I didn't care that I was being a complete and utter hypocrite. That I was betraying what I believed, what I had built, over a woman I didn't even know. Over a woman I never could know. Because I knew, somehow I knew, that she was here to slaughter me. That she was here to end my life.

Yes. I knew that. I was surprised I didn't realize it before. When father was saying that some girl was going to stay here, I should have seen it. No girl has ever been allowed to stay at the palace. That has never happened before. And then when she tried to kill me herself, although it appeared just out of instinct because I startled her, it should have been a dead give away.

Last April I had heard the plan. I had heard about my planned assassination by accident but I didn't think anything of it. I'm naive, a boy who thinks he can't be touched. But look what she had already done. Look how close she had already gotten…

I am so stupid.

I head the entire thing one night after talking to Emmett, one of the guards. The door to the planning room was locked and I became curious as to why it was closed at such a time. My father was busy discussing pointless politics with Newton. He would not be down here. I put my ear to door, trying to listen in on whatever they were saying.

They were whispering. I couldn't here a word. I could hear the hushed murmurs of voices but nothing else. I was about to just let it go when a man in a deep voice shouted "But she can't be trusted with murdering somebody like the prince!" This was followed by a chorus of gruffs and harshly spat "be quiets."

At first I didn't think much about it. I thought it was just a funny coincidence. Why would my own guard discuss my death? It seemed like such a silly conundrum. But I didn't see…I didn't even notice.

And now…well now I was a fool. It had struck me out of the blue. I had seen it in my dreams. I had relived the conversation. His loud shrieks, my confusion, her attempts at murder, her smirk, her beauty. I awoke, stunned. I was such a fool. How did I not see this before?

I was already involved in the death game for it was far too late for me. It was only a matter of time before she came to finish her assignment. I was already being hunted. Who knew what the plan was. Who knew how this was going to conceive. But I was a target. And I was being targeted by the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

The thought made me stop playing. The sobs continued to rip from my cold chest. I continued to see her eyes in my mind…to see the possibilities. How she would drag that sharp blood-encrusted blade down my flesh. How her eyes would burn as she watched with pride and brilliance. I didn't want her blood-lust…I wanted something. I just didn't know what.

I could tell my father, I always thought. I could tell him that she was going to murder me. I knew, though, that I could never bring myself to do it and the thought didn't hinder me whats-so-ever.

I strayed around on the piano, lifeless. I drifted back into the comforting melody. I watched my stiff fingers move over the keys in the moon light. It was soft and pale…like her skin. I would give anything to feel it. Even if it was for one moment. Even if it was my last.

After a few moments longer, after I could feel my aching heart about to explode, I slammed the lid over the piano keys shut. As I did so I could hear a faint screech, a soft echo in my ears. I think I asked something. I could feel the roughness in my throat but I didn't notice if anything came out.

I was like a block of ice. I didn't know how to react or what to do. How do you respond to knowing that you are on your death sentence? How do you respond to knowing that you were such a fool for putting this little fact aside for so long? How do your respond to the fact that you can't get your murderer out of your head? Well I had no fucking idea. And it was tearing me the hell apart. I had never felt this vulnerable or helpless in my entire life. I could see my tears spread across the black wood of the piano and I could see the tears slip from my frail cheeks and add to it. I wiped my eyes clear of the traitors, finally deciding it was all fruitless.

I was going to die.

I looked up, glancing around the ballroom for the first time.

The first thing I met was a pair of concerned chocolate eyes swimming with unfathomable regret and sorrow. As our eyes connected and as my heart contracted with the site of her, I could see the tears begin to roll down her eyes. The tears reflecting her sympathy for me.

Her target.

**Isabella POV**

I've heard somebody say once that the soul mate doesn't exist to recount all the bad deeds you've done. They don't care where you've been or what you've said. They don't care if your the anti-Christ or if your Jesus. They see through your walls and your strong holds and just see the person you are…or, in my case, the person I was always meant to be. As I gazed at him, my heart crippling and chiseling away the ice, I didn't care who I was supposed to be. I didn't even comprehend the image that I was supposed to portray. In one glance, it was like he had melted away what I'd been taught my whole life. I didn't even consider him my assignment.

And I couldn't fight it anymore, though I wasn't even sure what I was fighting in the first place.

I could feel my feet unconsciously moving across the marble. They dragged tirelessly towards the sad man on the piano. He didn't take his eyes off of me, fresh tears forming around the green. I stepped onto the platform where the piano stood and it felt like a dream. This couldn't be right. This couldn't be me, in the middle of the night, attempting to comfort a man I was sentenced to kill.

But this was reality.

And part of me couldn't be happier.

"Bella," he whispered, taking my hand when I was close enough. Every nerve in my body stood still, like the universe had changed course. Again, like the first time I saw him, beauty was not the blood I always craved. I promised not to revisit that place, but, I couldn't stop it this time.

I leaned against the piano as he stood up, still holding my small hand in his palm.

"Bella," he breathed again. I felt weightless, my mind going blank. Maybe it was because I had never experienced this before. Maybe it was because I had never known this because I was forbidden to explore it.

He pressed my palm into his cheek. He leaned into it, his eyes closing in solace. I could feel his tears staining my trembling hand. My heart was beating fast and I could hear it pumping in my ears. His sob broke out again and he cried into my hand.

"Shhh," I whispered through my own threatening tears I did not know what else to do but I couldn't bear to hear him cry like that. I didn't even know why. What could make him feel like this?

He turned his face completely into my palm soaked with his tears. I could feel his lips place soft kisses on the damp skin. The feeling was comforting like a hushed lullaby after a bad dream or a full moon on a crystal clear night.

I placed my hand on his exposed cheek wanting to comfort him as he was comforting me. I stroked my fingers gently across his delicate skin. It almost seemed frail like he was very sick. Though really it was just etched in dried tears.

At my touch, he stopped kissing my palm and tilted his head downward so my hand was grazing the top of his hair. It caught in the strands and twisted around the edges of my finger tips. He moved his hand downward from the top of mine to the curve of my elbow. I kept my hand placed against his forehead until he drew his hand back up and grasped my wrist gently. He placed it on the back of his neck. My breathing increased, my body becoming almost unstable, as he pulled me closer until every line of my body was pressed against his.

He whispered my name again almost inaudibility as he touched his forehead to mine. There were no sounds but our breathing and his retreating sobs. I twisted my hands into his hair over rot with ecstasy and desperate need for the man I didn't know. For the man who I had to leave bleeding.

His face leaned into mine until our lips were inches apart. I could feel his sweet breath in my mouth and my whole body tightened against him.

Then, like some inevitable form of bad luck, Edward's name being screamed across the large room brought us back down from our cloud. He tensed, his muscles flexing around me, as he drew his head back. He looked passed me, his eyes menacing, at the figure that stood across the room.

The king looked absolutely furious. It was almost like you could see the rage exploding out of him.

"Father." Edward said impassively.

"Son." The king replied sternly. They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. All was silent again in the gold room.

"I suggest you go to bed, son." He sighed before releasing me. I immediately felt the lose of contact. I watched him leave the room without another glance at his father.

"Isabella," he said when I started to follow Edward's retreating figure.

"Yes sir."

"Stay away from him," he ordered shrewdly.

"Excuse me," I almost shouted, caught off guard.

"You heard me." His tone was final.

What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Did he know who I was? No that couldn't possibly be true…I would already be dead if he knew.

I huffed, aggravated, and stocked off to the foyer. I could almost hear him fucking smirk. What the hell was that assholes problem? I fucking hated that guy.

I hated all of the dark corridors. It heightened my instincts and made me completely paranoid. The candle in between my door and Edward's door had been lit and I could see a shadow pressed up against the wood.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. The figure moved, turning its head, and his face caught the light. Edward's anxious sad eyes looked at me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned him.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course…why do you keep asking me that?"

"My father has been very strange lately."

"Strange…"

"Did he tell you anything."

"He said I couldn't see you. I don't know I-"

"Exactly. Come with me."

"Edward!" I whisper-cried as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into his bedroom

"Your father!" I shouted.

"Listen to me!" He shut the door and paced around the room for several moments.

"Something is very wrong."

A/N:

" It to the sea…we to the tomb…" -This is from Claude Debussy's "Beau Soir" It's one of my favorite lyrics and I just wanted to throw it in there. It's supposed to illustrate Edward's depressed state of mind.


	8. Chapter 7: Such Sweet Insanity

**A/N: I do not own Twilight**

**It's a little scary posting a chapter on April Fools Day. I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE this is NOT an April Fools joke!! This is a real chapter...and another confusing one. The chapters from here on out, though, will make a lot more sense. **

Chapter 7: Such Sweet Insanity 

**Isabella POV**

Everything was happening far too fast. Just a few hours ago I was all set to act out this little game and proceed to do shit with him before killing him. I was ready. I was fucking ready. And then all the sudden our game ended…I think. Neither one of us seemed to be playing anymore. It seemed to be passed on as just another cheap trick. So what were we doing? I was having second thoughts about plunging a dagger into his heart, it hurt for me to see his pain, we have some kind of attachment which I am far to inexperienced to understand, his father doesn't want me to see him for god knows what reason, and now something is wrong! How the hell do you deal with that?!

I was glaring at Edward, my own internal frustration emulating out of me. I was sitting on the foot of his incredibly large bed. Damn, how much space do you really need? He began to pace again, back and forth, like a mad man.

"Edward…what's wrong?" I asked timidly. He looked upset. I didn't want him to start crying again. I still don't know what the hell he was crying about.

"What exactly did my father say to you?" He whispered after a moment but he never stopped pacing.

"He just said that I couldn't see you again. Edward why-"

"He's never interfered before. He's acting different. I-I don't know what the fuck is wrong."

"What do you mean interfered?"

"Your not the first girl I've ever come in contact with, Isabella-"

"Bella," I snapped, "And no shit."

The ghost of a smile tugged at his mouth.

"Yeah…well. Listen. He's never cared before. I don't know why he told you that."

"Well didn't he say that he didn't want you getting close to me in the beginning?"

"Yeah if I didn't have your consent. I don't think it looked anything near forced downstairs."

"You do shit…stuff…with woman without their consent?" I shouldn't be shocked. He did seem like that kind of guy.

He stopped pacing and looked at me with sad eyes. They were almost pleading.

"Yeah," he squeaked as if it killed him to admit it.

_I see. _So he's only doing this shit because he can't have me? That thought stung and brought on that wrenching ache in my heart I'd never felt before but heard about. For a moment I forgot that he was my victim. It was just me and him. A new inexperienced girl and a total player who couldn't feel love or actual companionship. Then again, neither could I.

I stood up hastily and almost ran towards the door.

"Bella…wait-"

"Save it!" I called over my shoulder. Before I could reach the door, he tugged me back. In the harsh motion, he pulled the tie on my robe loose and I was, again, standing in front of him in just my lingerie. I didn't miss his eyes sweep over my body and how they seemed to go black with hunger.

"Fucking pervert," I spat, battling against his arms that held me to his chest.

"Listen Bella!"

"Just shut the fuck up," I huffed as I tried to fight against him. Did he get stronger or did I just loose my edge? He held onto me tightly while I shoved him with my shoulders and rocked viciously against his chest. My motions only propelled us both further into his room until I tripped over his bed and landed, with him on top of me, on the mattress. I struggled to get him off of me, but he was at the advantage. He hovered over me, pining my arms at either side of my head.

"Bella, just stop!" He shouted when I continued to struggle. I realized it was fruitless and just gave up.

"Let go of me," I sneered. He acted like he didn't hear me and continued to hover over me like I was his fucking pray. Funny how twenty minutes ago I was ready to kiss those arrogant fucking lips and enjoy it and now I just wanted to spit in his over-cocky face.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"You know you're the only girl I've ever met that curses."

"You've met other girls who have tried to kill you?" His face suddenly fell as if he forgot about that little fact and suddenly his eyes grew sad again.

"God dammit! Stop doing that!" He didn't respond. I tried to use his moment to get him the fuck off of me but when I tried to squirm away his grip only intensified.

"Don't leave. Please." He pleaded. What the fuck was his problem? He must be bi polar. There is absolutely no other way to explain it.

"I couldn't if I tried."

"Why are you mad at me?" He whimpered, moving his face closer to mine so that our noses were touching. I closed my eyes tightly and turned away only to feel is soft cool lips against my cheek.

"Because your only doing this because you can't have me. Once you've done what you will, you'll never speak to me again." I breathed, distracted. I hated what he was able to do. I could feel my breathing pick up as his lips formed a trail from my cheeks to my collar bone and back up again. I kept telling myself it was just because I had never been intimate with anybody…ever…but then I thought back to Mike. I never wanted a repeat of that again. Plus, he couldn't just leave me. I need to marry the prick. Though, the feeling that surged when I thought of him leaving had nothing to do with assassination. Fuck. I was so confused.

"What makes you think that?" His voice was filled with his signature arrogance. The asshole knew what he was doing to me.

"I fucking hate you."

"I like it when you curse me out," he laughed as he lifted his lips from my skin.

I still wasn't looking at him. My eyes were sealed shut. Even so, I could feel him staring at me, staring at every inch. I gasped when his hands left mine and began to skim down my sides. A shiver rocked through me at the sensation. _Fuck him. _

"Where the hell do you get all this stuff?" Was he really asking me about my underwear?

"Why do you want to know?" I almost fucking moaned as his hands trailed up my abdomen.

"Because…I've only seen this kind of shit in pictures."

"That's a rather rude question to ask, don't you think?"

"I'm the Prince. I can get away with asking rude questions."

"That's a lame answer." Fuck this guy. How I hope he burns in the hottest pits of hell. I was almost fucking jelly. I couldn't even understand my own sentences. His hands continued northward until they were just at the tip of my bra. I could feel them ghosting around the edges, threatening to break the barrier.

"Please don't," I cried. I didn't know if I wanted this. I had never been here before and I couldn't take it. An unusual feeling surrounded my every thought but I couldn't place a name to the unknown sensation.

He removed his hands and I could feel his body shift above me.

"Bella?" Oh god…please don't say my name like that. His voice was gentle, weak, confused.

"Yes," I breathed.

A relentless banging shattered the silence. My eyes shot open, instinct returning.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle shouted from the other end of the door. _Shit. _

"In to the bathroom! Go!" Edward shrieked at me in a strained whisper. I flew out of the bed and scrambled into his bathroom. I quietly shut the door behind me and locked myself in there.

I could hear the door being shoved violently open.

**Edward POV **

"Carlisle? What the hell do you want?" Yeah he would ruin a fucking fantastic moment. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, killer or not, was underneath me in that sexy-ass lingerie and he had to barge in here and destroy it.

"Where is she?" He asked, breathless.

"Why the fuck do you care?"

Why did he care? It made no sense that he never knew before. What the hell was his problem lately? Something was definitely off and I wanted to know what was driving him off the wall.

"Edward. I know she's in here."

"She's not."

"Don't lie to me. She's not in her room."

"What the fuck were you doing in her room?"

"I wasn't in there. One of the maids was checking the room." _Why the fuck would one of our maids randomly check a room? _

"You're a fucking liar."

"So are you. She's here."

"It's a big place. She can be somewhere else."

"She's not."

"Dad, why the hell do you care?"

He gazed at me as if weighing options.

"I'm just under speculation that she may not just be here to enjoy the scenery." _Fuck. Did he know? _

"I see. Well, she's not here." I said with a dead poker face.

"Very well." His tone was disapproving and I could tell he still didn't believe me. He didn't press it, though. He knew me well enough to know that I wasn't giving up answers.

When he left, I didn't waste any time before knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bella," I whispered softly.

The door flung open, revealing a very enraged Isabella.

"He fucking knows? How the fuck does he know?" She screeched. I love it when she cursed. I'd never met another woman who screamed so many profanities.

"He's only speculating." I reassured her. I didn't want her to freak over nothing, really. I was the one who knew the truth. I was the one who was sure that the woman in front of me was here to kill me, but I wasn't freaking out about it. Freaking out about it would solve nothing. Though, I didn't really know the answer to this problem. I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do. So, for now, I was going to let my hormones lead the front. She was fucking stunning and she had a better brain than any of those whores from around here.

"Bella. Your fine"

"No. I should…I should leave."

"Leave? Where?" Leave as in leave London? Go back to where ever the hell she came from? She couldn't just leave…could she?

"I just…fuck." She put her face against the door and covered the rest of it with her hands. I reached out to her wanting to comfort her. I contemplated telling her the truth. Telling her that I knew and I didn't fucking care. Why I didn't fucking care was a whole other story.

I touched her and she flinched, but did not make a move to look at me.

"Listen. I'm really sorry. I'm a fuck up. Can I just go?" Her voice was muffled against the door. Even cloaked as it was, I could still hear the strain, like she was fighting back tears.

"Bella. Let's just…talk." I didn't know what else to do. There was shit we both had to discuss and shit we both had to say. I could tell she was every bit pissed off and hopelessly confused as I was, maybe even worse. Although I detested sitting down and _talking _I guess I would do it for her.

"No. I can't." She lifted her head up and abruptly turned away from the door to walk away from the bathroom. I slammed my hand against the wood of the doorway to stop her exit.

"What the fuck is your problem? One minute your sad then the next your pissed as hell. One minute your flirtatious and then the next you want nothing to do with me!"

"I should be asking you the same fucking question." Her eyes were glowing, threatening to knock me down.

"See there you go! Pissed as hell!"

"You do the same thing you asshole! Don't be such a fucking hypocrite! Now let me leave or I swear to god-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Mmm?"

"Fuck you." And she drew her hand back and hit me square in the jaw. I stumbled back from the blow. She had one tiny fist but hell did it do damage. She took my weakness as her opportunity to make a run for the door and hell I didn't want to stop her. This was all going to shit…and we didn't even know each other.

**Isabella POV**

Stupid, aggressive, attractive, arrogant, son of a bitch! I'm glad I punched that asshole's face in. Ha. I can't wait to kill that bastard.

Bella…what the fuck. Two seconds ago you were feeling really bad about killing him and now your saying that it's not a problem. What the hell do you want? Because right now…you're just driving yourself a little insane.

Ha…a little?

I just needed a moment…a moment to think this all threw.

I went into the bathroom that was located right off of the room and I didn't care how fucking late it was. I called for a maid to fill the tub and then I threw my clothes obscurely over the floor and succumbed to the hot water. It didn't do much too relax me though. But at least here I could think.

First thing's first…Edward. No fuck that I wasn't going there first.

The King.

Yes, he was almost as bad as his son. He knew something was wrong with me. He knew that I may be a potential threat. He told me to stay away from his troubled little horny boy. How the hell could he possibly know? Unless Edward told him something. But then again, if Edward told him about that night in the hallway then my head would already be off my body. Edward himself said something was wrong with him. He said his father wasn't acting like himself. Then again why the hell would I believe Edward?

_Because you put too much trust in him. _

I sighed slapping the water with my palms.

"I would prefer you not to splash me with water."

I gasped, my hands instinctively attempting to cover myself, as I looked at the tall broad douche bag standing at the entrance to the bathroom.

"What the hell do you want?" I hissed.

"Are you ever happy?" Alec asked, a huge menacing grin slapped on his disgusting face.

"Not usually."

"Mm. What are you doing taking a bath at three a.m.?"

"What are you doing in my bathroom at three a.m.?"

"Only came to inform you of some information. That's all." I didn't miss how his eyes were running up and down my naked form. I should have been put off but to tell you the truth I was too tired and stressed out to care. Him being in my presence was just escalating that more. I wasn't going to let his hormones bother me either.

"Just say what you need to and get out."

He walked towards me with that grin never leaving his pretentious little face. He didn't stop until he was hovering beside me, his fingers dipping into the water. Now it was getting too close for comfort.

"Tell me." I barked. He couldn't see anything as my legs were crossed and my arms were folded over my breasts but god did it feel weird.

He acted as if he didn't hear me. His hand crept through the water like spiders' legs and didn't stop until his hand came in contact with my crossed knees.

"Tell me." I insisted. My voice was firm. It showed only agitation not the discomfort I felt towards him touching me. My skin prickled from irritation and disgust not from the reasons earlier when Edward…

Don't go there.

"You have very beautiful skin." He mused while softly stroking my left knee. I flicked my foot through the water sending drops of water right into his eyes. He quickly removed his hand to rub his eyes.

"Didn't I say not to splash me with water!" And then the fury returns. I thought he was acting a bit too sweet for a little there. With my best smirk I watched him turn back to me in rage.

"Fine." He huffed stepping away from me more.

"Tell me." I commanded again.

"The King is getting suspicious of your behavior. Lay low for a while. Don't make anything but casual conversation with Edward."

So this news was getting around? Well it least that gave me an excuse not to do my job. It would be a relief to get away from that prick.

"No problem."

"I heard. About what happened in the ball room, that is." Wow news travels fast in this damn place.

"Merely acting the part." _Liar. _Well…I haven't figured that out yet.

"Yes. Well. Just stay low profile. Understand?"

"Yes."

And with one last nod-and glance at my still covered body-he left me alone in the bathroom again.

So he wanted me to stay away from Edward, for the most part? I could do that. This would be good. I could stay away from those poisonous green eyes and too-charming smile until Carlisle backs off. That was all I liked about him anyway. He was really really beautiful. Like nobody looks like that beautiful. Underneath it he was an egotistical ass. Okay. He had the occasional sweet side. And sure his cockiness was sometimes freaking hot. And I'll admit that he was the only man on the face of the planet who could make me aroused and who could make me cry. That didn't amount to anything, though. Right…?

_Oh my god I am so fucked. _

I groaned aloud and threw my head back against the tub. Bella why don't you just say it? Your completely and utterly fucked because you just crossed the line. Why don't you just fucking admit it? You, Isabella Swan, like your god damn target. Physically…and emotionally. Which means good luck staying the hell away from him.

I was too tired to think about it anymore. I drained the tub and fell asleep as soon as my soaking wet hair met the pillow.


	9. Chapter 8: Misguided Bliss

**A/N: I do not own Twilight! Please review! I want to know what you guys think. Thanks to everybody who has!**

Chapter 8: Misguided Bliss

**Isabella POV**

Today was going to a bitch and I could say that with confidence. Complete and total confidence, actually. Because not only was I wearing a mint green dress with white lace and I didn't care, but I actually had to pretend not to like…_him_ today when I didn't want to pretend anymore.

My revelation last night did me no favors. The only thing it gave me was a relief in finally telling myself the honest truth. But it also gave me a death sentence.

It didn't hit me until about an hour ago, when I woke up, that I was absolutely and entirely fucked. That was stating the obvious, but the obvious was the only thing that needed to be said. After a moment of crying and anguishing I finally pulled myself together and got dressed. There was nothing I could do about it now but hope it would pass. Hope that I could look at him and be able to kill him when the time was right. Right now I had broken rule number one. If I couldn't erase the damage then, yes, I was fucked. No easier way to put it.

I finally put the brush down that was nervously combing through my flawlessly knot-free hair and just walked away from the mirror and out the damn door without thinking another word. I knew today I would have to keep a distance from…it…as Alec had instructed.

My goal failed as soon as I stepped into the foyer.

He was there, to my horrible luck, screaming into Mike's agitated face. Did they ever get along? I stopped, dead. I didn't want to face this this fucking early.

Edward's face was burning. It was bright red and you could almost feel his fuming. His screams were echoing around the foyer while a silent Mike watched with vengeful eyes. If it was under any other circumstance I would have laughed.

I contemplated turning the hell around but I knew I would have to face him sometime. Alec said I could make casual conversation with him so it's not like I had to avoid him completely. I just couldn't spend time with him.

When my heart fell I told myself it was for the better.

I took a deep breath and descending down the large staircase. Edward was still so angry at whatever Mike had done that he didn't notice me walk down the stairs. I thought it may be possible for me to sneak by undetected until Mike looked up and glared at me.

"Look at me!" Edward growled. Geez. I wanted to tell him to calm the fuck down. It couldn't have been _that _bad.

Mike didn't even listen to him. He continued to glare at me, obviously still pissed about what happened. He could be mad for all I cared. As long as he didn't kiss me again. I could still feel his lips against mine and I to suppress a shudder. I never wanted to re-live that again.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Edward hissed as he turned around and made eye contact with me. His eyes were sparkling green with the fury he had been exhuming. It reminded me of a snake for some reason. They seemed to relax as we looked at each other, his glare turning more into a gaze. His breathing was becoming steady and his red face was becoming pink.

I began to feel uncomfortable. It was odd for me to look at a man I wanted to kiss not kill. Who had made me cry and who I had let some of my walls down for. And I didn't even know him. It had only been a few days. The thought sickened me and sent my assassin's mind reeling with hate and anger for the man looking at me with curious eyes. And then there was that shit about your heart and how it usually felt another thing from your mind. Well my heart was singing like a bird. Not burning like fire. I truly hated myself at this moment. Hated myself for ending up here and hating myself for letting it control me.

I exhaled the breath I had apparently been holding and averted my eyes from his. I began to walk across the foyer, feeling his stare on my back. He made no move to follow me, though, and for that I was grateful. I exited the foyer and found the closest exit I could to the outside.

There was nobody outside. This was probably because it was pouring down rain and all these rich bitches were afraid to get wet. For me the feeling was comforting. I didn't care if I was drenched by the end of this. The cool drops of water just calmed me down and finally aloud me to breath.

I walked for a while, the rain falling less violently, threw the twists and turns of a massive garden. How much space did you need for a bunch of plants and fountains now flooded with rain water?

Eventually I found a long white roman-styled bench and stretched my entire body along it. It felt nice to just lie there, rain streaming down my face. As I sat, I thought. Flickers of the organization, lost memories, Aro, my father. I didn't miss any of it but I wanted to speak with them. I just wanted to ask somebody a question in confidentiality. Surely somebody must be going through what I am going through. I've never heard about it but there are many secrets kept locked behind closed doors in the organization. Maybe they could reassure me it was just a phase. It was just a silly heady thing that goes away with time. Maybe they could reassure me that it's normal that your skin gets Goosebumps when he touches you, or that you want to do stuff with him you never wanted to do before, or you feel the need to comfort him even though you have to kill him, or your breathing naturally increases whenever you see him. That's normal right?

_Your fucked_.

I audibly groaned and slammed my head against the stone of the bench.

Somebody laughed.

I shot up like a bullet and turned to see a dark figure in the fog around me. I could tell from the clothing that it was a male. His hair was flat to his head and he was drenched just like I was. I couldn't see him because it had gotten too dark.

"You actually don't mind lying in the rain like that?" My teeth grated at his voice.

"Do you stalk me or something. Every time I look up, you're there." I responded.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Me? I'm not the one who just stalked you into the garden."

"I'm not the one who stalked you into the ballroom in the middle of the night."

"I did not stalk. You were playing very loudly."

"Really? Or are you sure you didn't just want to take advantage of somebody at a vulnerable moment. I take it that's you specialty."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? I didn't know you were crying."

"Yes you did. You wouldn't have tried to kiss me otherwise."

"You tried to kiss me, if I recall correctly."

"Your memory is terrible."

"Edward…fuck off."

"Why is it that every time I see you, you end up cursing your little head off?"

"Because you cause me to curse."

"I cause you to do more than that."

"Your ego is far too large."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

At this point, we were both up in each other faces. I was reeling and he was cocky. Basically, we were following our daily routine. We stood silently for a long time, glaring each other down, until suddenly it clicked that I wasn't supposed to be talking to him as much as I was. And the way that I was now almost pressed against him didn't do me any favors.

"Have fun in the rain," I sneered before I turned around to leave.

"Can you never just talk to me in civilized conversation?"

"No. I guess not." I called over my shoulder.

"Bella!" He shouted and I could hear his footsteps behind me. I pivoted around to see that he was, in fact, right behind me.

"What?" I replied shrewdly.

"What's wrong?" I inhaled, looking away from him. I always called it quits when his eyes would burn into mine like that.

"I can't talk to you." I felt the need to be honest with him.

"Why?" I wasn't looking at him and I'm glad I wasn't. His voice sounded hurt. It was like I just punched him in the gut.

"Your father." There was a pause before I could hear his screaming in my ear.

"Fuck my father! He doesn't know anything! Bella, look at me!" He grabbed my chin and I turned my head up with his hand. His eyes were tense fire. Beads of rain were running along his forehead and cascading over his features. There was a rain drop on his lip, dangling like a tree branch, and I unconsciously reached up to wipe it away from his lower lip. It wasn't until my finger was dragging across its smooth surface that I realized what I was doing.

I stopped, taking in a deep breath. I watched as the rain drop dissolved on my finger and trickled down my skin. His lips parted and his hot breath fanned against my now trembling finger.

"What were you saying?" I whispered trying to change the subject. I couldn't seem to remove my finger as if it was stuck to the surface. My eyes flashed up to his. They were closed and I could see the rain drops drip across his lids. I reached my other hand up and gently stroked the water away from his eyelid. He tensed but otherwise did nothing. I followed the water line down his cheek until I reached the tip of his jaw. His skin was prickling and I told myself it was just because it was really very cold outside.

I placed my hand on his cheek as I did that night in the ballroom and stepped closer to him. It was like that night all over again except the water streaming down his face were not tears. Which reminded me…

"Why were you crying that night," I asked, my voice hushed, as I leaned my head into his neck and placed my hand from his lip to the back of his neck. It just occurred to me that I was gripping on to him. I was failing at the low profile thing but nobody was around. Plus, as he wound his arms around me, it just felt…_right. _God is this what I was missing for all these years? It was like I could feel the assassin retreating and just the pure epic feeling of bliss slowly creep through my veins.

"Don't worry about it," he whispered. I could feel his cheek against my hair and his hands running up and down my drenched clothing that stuck closely to my body. It made me shiver, small tremors running along my spine.

I tilted my head back up again to touch my cheek with his and then we just stood there. We didn't say a word. We didn't ask a question. The only sound was our breathing and the soft echo of the falling rain. There were no words to describe how absolutely perfect, confusing, and strange this moment was. But I tried not to linger on the empty promises. I tried to imagine that I was just a normal girl who could feel for somebody without receiving punishment for normal actions.

"Bella," He finally sighed. I don't know how long we were standing there. I seemed to be lost in my own little world, yet I couldn't picture a thing. I could only feel his hands on my back and his cheek on my hair.

"What are we doing?" He asked. I laughed lightly.

"That's a good question."

"One minute your shouting your head off and trying to kill me and then the next…Bella I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't care…who you are or what you've done. And I know…somehow I know…that your not just doing this because you have to. I just want you to know that…"

"You know." I finished the sentence for him, all the pieces fitting together and clouding my mind. He knew I was here to kill him and yet…yet he was here holding me like I was nothing. He knew that I was lethal.

"How?" My voice was barely audible.

"I over-heard it months ago. It just took me a while to realize. It hit me that night in the ballroom."

I gasped.

"That's why you were crying."

"Yes."

"Because you knew somebody was out to murder you?"

This news hit my heart hard. He had been crying like that because of me. It pained me to know that I had hurt him. Suddenly I felt bad comforting him. Yet…he seemed so willing to be comforted by me.

"No," He finally said, pulling me from my contemplating.

"Then why?"

"It wasn't the principle. My own life looked meaningless next to the fact that the person who was sent to do the deed was the only woman who ever made me re think everything I believed. And I could never have her because the only thing she wanted was my blood. And then I realized it didn't matter. It didn't matter because my life was already altering around her…and I didn't even know her."

I stood, stunned. The rain had calmed to only a drizzle. Was he really saying that he didn't care if I was a killer? Was he really saying that it didn't matter who I was? The thought brought tears to my eyes. Tears I have only cried in front of him.

"I can't kill you," I replied. The words spoken aloud only confirmed them. I could feel it in my heart, in my bones, and, yes, in my mind. Every inch of my body declared it and I clutched myself closer to him.

"I know," was all he said.

"How can you just know?"

"I don't know. I guess I can just…feel it. I don't have a better way of describing it."

I looked at him then-brown eyes to green. Our expressions must have been similar as our thoughts must have been connecting puzzle pieces together yet our puzzle pieces did not bare resemblance. But there was one thing that I knew we both had reeling through our minds. Something we tried to get out of our damn systems the first time we laid eyes on each other. And, as if he could read my mind, we leaned forward towards each other at the same time. His left hand threaded into my hair as my hand that was previously on his cheek did the same. We pulled each other closer, our breathing becoming shallow echoes. It was far to much to bare but I craved more. We slid closer to each other in that final instant, before I could feel his warm, wet lips on mine.

A million words buzzed through my heads along with a million sensations. But all I could mange to form were the tears. All the tears that I had held in for the duration of my life. All the hatred I felt towards others and all the venomous rage I felt towards myself and the world seemed to fade. It was like I found the true meaning of absolution.

The kiss was slow, sweet. But as our passion escalated, our lips started to move in perfect synchronization. The water basked over us as we shared this endless instant. It was like we had been together for ages. It was like we knew each other perfectly. Yet the only thing we truly knew about each other were our names.

I pulled away first. I gasped for air and let my body slide down against his until my head was settled back against his neck. I could feel his hands trembling on my back and in my hair as he inhaled air just as fast as I was. And then his breathing turned tense. I looked up to see his nostrils flare and hell written all over his face as he gazed past me. I turned around just in time to see a pissed looking Mike Newton disappear further into the garden.

"I have to go take care of him." He stated sternly. I nodded my head not wanting this moment to end but knowing that he had to get Mike away from his father. I didn't want him to ruin this.

He gazed at me one last time and placed his lips roughly to mine for a brief instant. He let go of me and I watched him walk away from me until I could not see his back any longer.

It wasn't until I was alone that I realized everything that had happened. I had never experienced something like that nor had I ever felt such perfect insanity. Even with all the excitement I really wanted to get some dry clothes. I felt like I had been in the rain for hours.

But the image behind me made me forget about dry clothes and kisses. The image behind me brought with it an unknown feeling. As I stared at Alec through the dismissing fog looking at me with a murderous glare, I finally understood what I had been trying to feel for days now. What I had been resenting for years. I felt it now, though. Plain and clear.

As I stared into Alec's eyes, I felt fear.


	10. Chapter 9: Hidden Passion

**A/N: I'm SO SORRY! Life got in the way. Anyway, I will be resuming this story. It's all planned out and everything, I just need to write it. I was thinking about putting it on Twilighted but then I figured I don't care enough. So this is still the same place to read it, if you are interested. **

**I do not own Twilight. SM owns all.**

**I recommend the song "The Promise" by In This Moment (feat. Some dude whose name escapes me) for this story. **

**Reviews are wonderful J**

Chapter 9: Hidden Passion 

**Edward POV**

If somebody, one day, came up and asked me to describe the most life changing experience I've ever had, I would explain…without a doubt…this moment. I was pressed tightly against the most aggravating, obnoxious, deadly, stubborn, beautiful, extraordinary, intriguing, woman I've ever met. We were both drenched, our lips locked in a feverish embrace. And to think moments earlier I was yelling at Newton about this very subject…

I was just in the hall, waiting for her to come downstairs. I didn't want to wait by her door. That may make me seem a little too desperate for information. I knew she would have to come downstairs sometime, though.

I heard footsteps descending the stairs, hoping it to be Isabella. But, of course, it was just Newton. He had on his delightful little smile that hid so many secrets it was appalling. You know, that kind of smile you would kill to punch off somebody's face. And I knew exactly why he had it too…

"What a lovely morning, isn't it?" Newton cheered, playfully jumping off of the last step.

"Don't try to make it seem like your little kiss was something it wasn't. She hated it, remember?" I sneered. I enjoyed watching his grin fall.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That's funny." I remarked sarcastically.

"I don't remember bringing up Isabella."

"Your face says it for you."

"No, actually Edward, I was just greeting a nice dear friend of mine. A friend whose secretes I would keep until the end of all time."

"What the fuck do you want, Newton?"

"Why are you here? You never wake up this early."

"None of your business. Now do yourself a favor and run off to daddy."

"I heard you two were caught in the ballroom last night. She's just like all the rest of them…so easy and willing to bow to your every need. Pity. I thought she was special."

"You don't know a fucking thing about her." How dare he speculate who she was? He didn't know her.

"I heard Carlisle wants you two to stay far away from each other. Wonder why? Maybe he has some respect for her. He doesn't want her getting caught up in his fuck-up son's business. It would be the one good thing Carlisle has done since-"

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know a god damn thing!" He turned away from me, ignoring my statement.

"Look at me!" He ignored me again. It wasn't until I realized what he was looking at…what devil had walked down the stairs.

I forgot everything I was about to yell at Mike at the vision of her. I had never thought that I would ever loose so much control over a woman, but there I was, looking at her like I was a blind man seeing the light for the first time. She was stunning, as always, in a mint green dress accented in ruffles of white lace. A soft pink blush formed on her delicate white cheeks and I yearned to touch it.

It was impossible to ignore her when she walked away from me. I found her outside, we got into one of our many arguments, but the way it ended…well I couldn't have expected that. But to say I didn't want it would be a complete lie. We finally said all the things we needed to say and I felt like I could believe her. Maybe I would regret it in the end but right now it was just her and me and this moment of bliss. I had kissed many woman, but I never felt their lips. I have touched many woman, but I never felt their skin. I never felt the softness…the warmth. I never felt what it was like. It was almost too much for me to bare and it was almost too contradicting. I wanted to know who the hell controlled that sick twisted little thing called fate, and I wanted to know why the one girl who I ever felt like contributing to as my equal, had to be a fucking murderer. She said she wouldn't kill me, and I believed her. But god did I feel odd inside my body. There was that little voice screaming to slap her across the face and run away before she stabbed me in the heart. Though, as the little voice protested, I couldn't bring myself to care. Not enough at least…

Until Mike showed back up into the picture.

Fucking Newton.

I knew the little prick would go and tell my father everything. I couldn't afford my father knowing anything, right now. I turned back to Bella, her eyes wide with panic and her face dotted with drops of rain over her soft blush. In a perfect world I would stay here with her all day, telling stories and kissing in the rain. But, I had to take care of reality. I kissed her roughly, savoring the way her lips formed around mine, and turned away towards Mike's retreating figure.

"Mike!" I shouted as I slammed the French doors to the ballroom open from the garden. "Mike!" No answer. Cowardly little fucker.

I turned the corner to see him almost sprinting down the corridor to the dining hall. I picked up my pace, willing my feet to run faster. Mike looked behind him, his eyes lighting up when he saw my figure quickly approaching him. I pumped my body faster and faster, trying to get my arms around that little bitch and drag him to the ground. But, he was too fast for me, and stumbled into the dining hall.

"Carlisle!" He yelled out of breath.

I entered the room to see my father sitting with Mike's father. He looked up at Mike with confusion in his eyes that suddenly turned to anger when they met mine. I walked over to grab Mike by the shirt, throw him on the floor, and then rip his vocal cords out so he could never tell of what he saw. My father's commands stopped me short, though. The guards dragged me back by my arms and held me away from Newton.

"Carlisle!" Mike breathed again.

"What is it Mike? Obviously it has something to do with my…_son_." He said son like it was a dirty word. Go on disown me, you jackass. I won't miss you.

"In the courtyard…I saw…Edward and Isabella…-"

"You saw nothing!" I screamed over Mike's panting explanation.

"Edward." My father put up a hand to silence me. Since when did I ever listen to my father?

"He's lying, Carlisle. He's only saying that because-"

"Saying what?" Carlisle asked. " I don't believe Mike finished his sentence. Continue, Mr. Newton."

By this time, Mike had caught his breath and wasn't gasping for air. "I saw Edward kissing Isabella or-or the other around, I don't know, in the courtyard. A few seconds ago. Sir."

"And Edward," Carlisle looked at me, his demeanor oddly calm and collected, "you deny this statement."

"Yes."

"Sir?" Asked one of the guards behind me. I heard the door open and shut before another uniformed guard walked into the room. He was tall and over all intimidating. I didn't recognize his face but that wasn't unusual. The damn royal guard was too large for me to comprehend. He looked backwards towards the door, a stern look plastered across his face. He jerked his neck to the side as if telling somebody to walk forward. I turned my head away, not caring about the scene.

"Isabella! Perfect timing!" I heard my father call, causing me to turn my head up. She stood just behind the guard looking very begrudged and soaking wet. The guard walked ahead of her and bent down to whisper something in my father's ear. Bella looked at me, apologies written all over her face. Why was she apologizing?

"I'd like to speak with you two alone." Carlisle stated after the guard had walked across the room, away from his ear.

_Fuck._

The guards released me and I stumbled to my knees. I could see from my peripherals, Bella's green form sink to the ground and offer me her hand. I looked into her eyes, puzzled and utterly confused. Why was she doing this? After we were just caught? But the answer to my question was in her eyes. She didn't care. Like her whole life…she spent a lot of time saying "fuck them."

I grabbed her hand and hoisted myself on to my feet. I pulled her close to me and wrapped my arms around her small waist. I looked at my father with stern eyes. He was looking between us with a baffled expression. I could almost hear the wheels in his head turning and trying to find reason.

"Isabella," my father started, fixing his eyes on Bella," I thought we talked about this, didn't we?"

"Of course." She said, her voice low and steady. She obviously had a lot of practice with these kinds of events.

"And you did not follow my instructions why, exactly?"

"I thought you wanted your son to find somebody. I thought that this was what you wanted."

"This is what I wanted, yes."

"So give me one good reason why what we did in the courtyard was wrong."

"Because I don't trust you. I don't know you. I don't want you around my son until we get better acquainted."

"Father-" I began only to get caught off by Isabella.

"Then by all means, let's get more acquainted."

"Fine. But in the mean time, I want you to stay away from him."

"Carlisle, you can tell her to stay away from me all you want. I'm not staying away from her." The words were out before I knew what I was saying.

"Edward…for fucking once in your damn life can you just listen to me! For once!"

"I'm not starting now."

"I don't want to see you two near each other, do you understand me? Or she will be out of here and you will never receive the crown. Are we perfectly fucking clear?"

I stared at him in shock. Why the hell did he care so much? I felt like asking the question out loud but knew it would do no good. His eyes were burning like a mad man's and I didn't want to stick around here.

"Fine." I unwrapped my arms around Bella and she took a step away from me.

"You are dismissed."

And I walked out, Isabella slowly trailing behind me. When she shut the door behind us she wasted no time turning away from me. I knew it was just because of the guards, but it hurt to see her walk away from me.

I slammed the door to my room, fed up with the situation. How fucking dare he? This wasn't his life! There must be some other motive. Did he know? Did he know who Bella really was? God I hope not.

I sat down at my desk that I hadn't actually sat down in for at least five years. It was cluttered with random pieces of parchment and knick-knacks of sorts. I took one of the sheets of paper and I began writing Bella a letter. There was no way we weren't going to see each other. That was just crazy. After _that _kiss? No way.

I wrote down my feelings about the situation, how we could meet each other, but how we needed to be careful. I planned to slide it under her door, praying nobody would see it beside her.

"What are you writing?" Came a sweet, far-too familiar voice behind me. It startled me and as I jumped she laughed a sound like Christmas bells. I turned around to see that she had changed. She was wearing a cream colored satin robe that flowed the whole way down her body and was tied tight at the waist. The sleeves hung off of her tiny arms and were edged in black lace, as was the back bottom half. Her hair fell loosely down her shoulders, her brown eyes watching me as my eyes scanned her delicate, deadly form. She was stunning.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Assassin. Remember? I know things." She declared with a wink. I smirked. "How?"

"The window. There are no guards in the east garden."

"Are there guards in the hallway?" She simply nodded her head.

"Fuck! I hate my father!"

"He's just worried about his little boy, that's all."

"No. That's not all. I want to know what the hell his problem is!"

"Don't worry about it. You're lucky that I know how to sneak through peculiar places." She winked at me again and went to sit down on the edge of the bed. Her robe fell around her knee and revealed that she had on nothing appropriate underneath. I could see the beginning of her black stocking around the top of her thigh.

"Are you attempting to tease me, Miss Swan."

"Is it working?"

"You're going to have to try a little bit harder, darling." Bella began to mockingly pout, something I swore I'd never see her do. She reached for the cream satin tie around her waist and undid the knot keeping the robe together at a tortuously slow pace. I starred blankly at her feeling like the moth trapped in the spiders web. She was just about to pull it open, when she stopped.

"You know, I don't know if you deserve this." She gave me a slight smirk and went to go tie the knot back together.

Without thinking, I flung myself at her and knocked her down onto the bed. I managed to grasp her hands and straddle her waist. I remember being in this same position not too long ago…

"Do you really expect to tease me and get away with it?" I growled into her ear.

"Yes," she snickered, playfully struggling to get away from me. "I just met you. I don't know if I want to give the wrong impression."

"Baby, trust me. There is no such thing as wrong impression with me." I heard her laugh but otherwise she said nothing. She softly closed her eyes and pressed her body back into the mattress. Her body was spread out across the bed, the robe begging me to drag it open. Usually, I would have already gotten what I wanted by now and that would be the end of it. But, she was different and I wanted to take my time with this.

"Bella?" I whispered. "Have you ever done this before?"

She opened her eyes and I watched her chest rise and fall. I could almost hear her heartbeat pick up.

"No," She whispered.

For a moment I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I was more shocked or elated at the fact that this stunning woman had never been touched by anybody besides myself. It didn't make sense.

"Why? I'm sorry if that's a bad question but, I-"

"No, No. I mean…It's fine. I just…I never liked the idea. I, uh-" I could see the tears rolling from her eyes.

"Shhh, It's fine. You don't have to tell me." I leaned down and kissed the tears from her face as they continued to fall.

"No. It's just that…I'm breaking all the rules now, I guess. I don't know what the hell I'm doing. I should go. I should leave while I still have time to get out of here."

"No, shhh. It can't be that bad. We'll straighten it out. Carlisle will get to know you more. He'll protect you, from anything. I'll tell him to. He won't say no to me. Bella, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"No, Edward. It's not."

"Why do you say that. Bella, Carlisle-"

"Edward! Carlisle wants you dead."

A/N: Update soon! I promise! Hopefully I can get this story done before September. I have a long ways to go, but I think it's possible. Again, so sorry for the wait!


	11. Chapter 10: Puzzle Pieces

I own nothing.

Chapter 10: Puzzle Pieces

**Isabella POV**

"Didn't I give you instruction?" Alec yelled in my face, holding none of the strange emotion that had erupted inside of me. It passed quickly, but pass it definitely did. As soon as I felt fear bottle up inside me, I forced it back down. I was already trying to wrap my head around this whole _love _thing.

_Did I love him…_

_Fuck, Bella, you don't have time for this!_

I wasn't ready to feel fear, too.

Alec was displeased. I reassured him, though, that I was simply acting the part. I needed to take advantage of every opportunity I had. We didn't have much time and I assured Aro and my father that I would do this efficiently. No need throwing in the fact that the job I promised I would do was now a complete impossibly, but there was no reason I had to deal with that now.

Alec seemed to appreciate that I was just playing my part. He told me that he had a part to play too, and although he didn't want to do it, he had to go tell the King what he saw. I agreed and followed him to where the King supposedly was.

I wasn't surprised to find Mike standing in front of the King looking like he was about to shit his pants and Edward being held back by two of the guards. I watched Alec inevitably tell Carlisle what he saw and I'm not surprised that both of us were told to stay with him alone. The guards threw Edward to the ground and he stayed there for a moment like he was stunned. I wasn't planning on entertaining the King with notions that I was following his ridiculous rules. I sunk down to my knees and offered Edward my hand, hoping he would just take it. He looked up at me like I was crazy but ultimately chose my side of sanity. We stood up together and he wrapped his arms around me as we faced his father.

It went as I expected. Carlisle fed me shit. Edward got pissed off. Same old, same old. I knew that wasn't the story, though, and as we left and Alec stayed in the room with Carlisle, I knew there was another story to be told. I had seen it a thousand times. I could sense suspicious behavior when I saw it.

I turned away from Edward, hoping to god he didn't get the wrong impression. I also hoped he wouldn't follow me. I needed to see what they were saying before Alec walked out of the room. I practically sprinted away from him and I could feel him stare after me. I would explain it to him later. We had a lot to discuss, actually…

I pushed that to the back of my mind. I couldn't dwell on Edward Cullen right now. I switched into full assassin mode as I darted down the next hallway. There was a guard in the hallway and I knew I needed to get past that son of a bitch to gain access to the small shaft lying adjacent to his feet. I could make up a story to make him leave the room but I was not feeling very creative at the moment. With a heavy sigh, I untied the top strings of my dress and let the top of my white lace corset show through the top.

He did not turn my way when I approached him, but I knew he could sense my presence.

"Sir?" I asked in my sweetest tone when I was able to stand in front of him. He didn't answer me but I could see his eyes slowly look me up and down. _Men are too easy…_

"It's really hot in this place and, well, I couldn't find anyone and I was hoping if you would be so kind as to get me a glass of water." My own words and tone of voice made my stomach churn. I'm so glad Edward didn't like this kind of shit. He seemed to like it hard and rough and…fuck, Bella. Stop.

I focused my attention back at the guard looking rather confused. I batted my eye lashes in the most innocent way before pretending to stumble over my white heels and collide straight into the guard. He caught me with his hands and I laughed softly.

"Oh," I squeaked, "I'm so sorry. See? I'm already getting faint." I could feel where his eyes were-right where I wanted them. My breasts were pressed together and pushed up by the corset. He was still silent. He just gazed downward. I suppressed an annoyed sigh.

"Please, sir." I pleaded. Begging always worked with these people. I looked up at his eyes and he finally met mine. He gave a soft nod and left go of me. He said nothing, he just walked away towards wherever the hell water was in this place. I watched him walk down the hallway and I had to keep myself from laughing at the vulnerability of this man.

Now it was time for business. I stripped myself of my heels and placed them on the floor next to the shaft. I bent down to get eye level with the tiny thing. I slipped my fingers along its rusted brass edges and forced it up. It made a loud banging noise and I prayed nobody heard. I laid my body flat along the floor and I tilted my head to the side to place my ear inside the shaft's opening. I held my breath, trying to pick up any noise I could from the other room.

"This is all going to SHIT, Alec, and you fucking know IT!" Carlisle's enraged voice shot through the shaft. It was muffled, but I could still make out every word.

So they knew each other…Why was I not surprised?

"Well surely we can think up of something less stupid than just separating them! What the hell is that going to solve? You're going to put guards at every corner of the hallway? She will find another way in there, Carlisle. She's a smart girl." Alec answered sternly.

"Smart? I used to think that. I used to think that before she went and developed feelings for my fucking-"

"You don't know that! She's an incredible actress and she's an incredible liar. She could be playing him. She could be doing her job perfectly. So perfectly, in fact, that she even has you fooled!"

"I'm trusting my gut on this, Alec. This isn't going to go well. All I wanted was my son dead. I didn't want all this extra baggage too."

"It will work out. Trust me. I have faith in her."

"Faith," Carlisle gave a forced laugh, "Is that why Aro wanted her dead after the assignment was completed?"

"Aro has wanted Isabella dead since she was born. Her father wouldn't allow it. Just…trust me. Please."

There was a long pause before Carlisle responded.

"I'm trusting myself on this one. Now get the fuck out of my sight." And with that I could hear Alec slam the door to the dining hall. I shut the shaft quickly and hopped to my feet. I shoved my feet back into my heels and walked down the hall, straitening my hair and my dress as I walked past. I could hear Alec's heavy foot steps almost cantering down the hallway. Without a sound, I slipped into the first doorway I saw in the hallway to get out of Alec's line of sight.

"Isabella?" I heard that all-too familiar pesky voice ask.

"What Mike?" I asked exasperated as I looked into his wide blue eyes. I had a lot to think about, I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Hey." That's it? That's fucking all he had to say? I gave a sarcastic laugh and then turned to walk across the large white room. Why was he in here? Does he just have to show up everywhere I am?

"Hey!" He said again grabbing my arm and causing me to stop. I didn't think about it, I just did it. I wasn't in the mood and I didn't have the time. As he jerked me to a halt my other hand flew out and slapped him clean across the face. He instantly let go of me and reached up to touch his cheek where I hit him. I didn't say another word as I turned away from him and out the door on the opposite side of the room.

I snuck back into my bedroom. Well, almost snuck. There were guards all along that damn hallway. I wasn't surprised. In fact, I suspected more from that anal arrogant prick.

The first thing I did, before I even began thinking about what the hell I heard, is I stripped open the damn mint green dress I was wearing and matching white corset. I unpinned my hair and let it fall around my face. By the time I was done ripping my clothes off and having a fucking temper tantrum with the damn thing, I was looking at myself naked in the mirror, breathing heavily.

How fucking dare he? To his own damn son! Why? I didn't understand it. He hated the organization! Why was he working with it? That fucking asshole. Fuck, I wanted to kill him. I wanted to rip his guts out and make him eat it. I didn't care how disgusting that sounded. I wanted to see him burn in the deepest pits of hell. If Charlie ever did that to me…fuck. I don't know what I'd do. And how could he do that to…Edward.

He was a topic I was avoiding all day. Something that I refused to think about since I had kissed him; since we had openly admitted that neither one of us cared about what the other was or is. He gave himself to me knowing that I came here to end his life. How did he believe me when he said I wouldn't? Fuck, I wanted to see him. It suddenly over-welled all my senses. I didn't care about the new information. Even when I did I didn't know what to do with it. I needed guidance I wasn't going to get. I shoved it to the back of my mind and suddenly the only important thing was the forbidden man next to me.

I whipped open my trunk of clothes and dug out my long satin robe and my red and black corset and lingerie set. I would have added my black stilettos but I knew I would have to sneak through the window and I was unfamiliar with the building. When I knew more about what I was scaling than I would put them on but not tonight. I quickly rolled up the thigh-high stockings and attached the strings from the garter to the black lace underwear. I put on the matching black lace strapless bra and the strapless crimson corset and tied in the front with cross hatching black leather strings. I tied the robe tight over the whole ensemble and went to the window across from the bed. I shoved it up and wasted no time hopping out onto the stone ledge.

I was in luck. The stone border that jutted out about a foot away from the walls continued down a ways. I didn't need to go that far. I could see a light coming from Edward's window. I swiftly looked down to see if there were any guards below. I couldn't exactly tell but I figured they couldn't see me from this high up in the dark.

I crept slowly along the stone, my back flat against the wall. When I reached Edward's window I immediately threw it open and crawled into the room. I had come into the bathroom-which was huge. The bathtub it self was about half the size of my bedroom back in the organization. Why the hell do you need a bath that big? The vanity was sprawling and wrapped around the entire bathroom. It was mostly gold with deep brown accents.

I heard a shuffling noise from the next room and I opened the door to see Edward writing a letter at a large desk on the back wall. He didn't seem like a kind of person to keep a journal…

"What are you writing?" He jumped and I laughed at his shocked state. He wouldn't be a good assassin, that much was true. He was wearing a loose white shirt and tight black pants. Tight black pants that left far too much to the imagination…

_Bella, since when did you ever care about that? _

_Since I found somebody worthy of caring about that kind of stuff with._

_Bella, you don't even know him._

_Shut up, we're getting there. _

"How did you get in here?" He asked, bringing me from my internal debate.

"Assassin. Remember? I know things." I was trying to be teasing with him. I wanted to forget troubles for just one night. Until he brought up his father…

I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I told him he just cared about him. God was that such a lie. I would tell him eventually. At this point, we would both have to run away together and never return to this God forsaken place. The thought of running away with Edward was almost comforting-yet confusing. God, we had so much to say to each other.

We continued to tease each other until I found myself underneath him…again…sprawled out, ready for the inevitable. This was the part I most desperately wanted to skip. And now, this was becoming the part I wanted to experience. I almost felt comfortable with the fact. I wanted him. Though, maybe I was just telling myself that because I was deprived of so much that my body was begging for what my mind couldn't process.

I could feel his eyes looking over every inch of me, but I didn't feel uncomfortable. I wanted him to touch me. I just wanted to feel him. If something would get rid of all this shit, then this would. Though, the sensible side of me knew that it would only make it worse. But I couldn't deny where I was going. I already knew that I was drawn to him physically. But the vulnerability I felt towards him was another story. He had broken every standard I'd ever set for myself in one damn night.

_Did I love him?_

There was that damn question again. Nagging me from the back of my mind. Did I? Was I really ready to say that? Did I even know what it meant?

"Bella?" He whispered, his voice almost breaking. The sound of it made my heart beat too fast. Yes, he made me vulnerable. I couldn't deny that. At this point I could either draw back from it or welcome it.

"Have you ever done this before?" He asked slow and careful. I was caught off guard by the question. I didn't want to lie to him. What was the point in that? There was none.

"No." I answered, waiting for his reaction. I didn't look at him but he was silent. I guess he was just absorbing that. He asked me why and I didn't know how to answer his question.

_Because this means death for me. Death for us. _

I couldn't say that. I began crying. I didn't know what the hell else to do. What the hell were we going to do? What if we couldn't run away? What if we were found? I had already crossed a line but I didn't know what to do now that I had crossed it. I knew in a perfect world I would like to say shit like 'I love you" and have him hold me the way he was holding me now. I would like to feel his lips dry my tears as they were now. But this wasn't a perfect world. And it suddenly occurred to me that maybe the reason behind all this confusion was the fact that I was taught that all of this was a sin.

But it wasn't. This was life. This was just me and him. Two people marked for death experiencing something neither of us understood. I had developed strange, over-whelming feelings for the one man I was supposed to kill and he forgave my intentions and gave in to his feelings as I did. It was something I couldn't wrap my mind around because I was never allowed to think like that. And now that I was…well. I was fucked.

I heard his father's name and it brought that sick feeling into my gut. How could I tell him? He told me how Carlisle could protect us. Oh how that was such a fucking lie.

"No, Edward. It's not." I told him.

"Why do you say that. Bella, Carlisle-"

"Edward! Carlisle wants you dead."

It slipped. I didn't mean to say it, but I guess he needed to know sometime. I looked up to his face to see his expression. It was blank, desolate. There was nothing there. Even in his eyes-nothing.

"You're lying." He said disbelief coloring his tone.

"I wish I was." I couldn't imagine what he was thinking. If I was told my father was trying to kill me-well I wouldn't believe them either.

"Edward. Listen to me. I overheard Carlisle and Alec talking about it. Carlisle hired me to murder you. I don-"

"Just shut the fuck up. How long are you going to drag on your damn lies! You would probably still kill me! Fuck. I'm such an idiot." He sat at the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. I couldn't be mad at him nor could I allow his words to hurt me. I knew I would react the same way. But…well his words naturally stung.

"Edward. Just shhh. Listen to me. We need to get out of here."

"Was this your plan all along?"

"No." I was trying to be calm with him. I knew this was a lot to absorb. "Do you want to know the original plan? Edward, I'll be honest with you. I'll tell you."

"Ha. Tell me. This should be good."

I took a deep breath. "Edward. Do you know where I come from?" He shook his head slowly.

"Do you really want to hear my story?"

He was silent. There was a brief pause, the world seeming to grow quiet. Until he finally answered, "Yes. I want to hear your story."

I took another deep breath and went to sit next to Edward. He didn't shy away from me. Part of me really wondered if he even believed himself when he said I was lying. I could see tears begin to roll softly down his cheeks and, in the same gesture he did, I bent my head and lightly kissed them away. He didn't push me away. In fact, he didn't move. I leaned my forehead against his cheek and I continuously kissed away his tears. Finally, he turned his head towards mine and put his hand on my cheek, our foreheads touching.

We didn't need to say anything. It was perfectly clear. His lips met mine in almost frightful desperation. His teeth pulled at my bottom lip and his tongue pushed its way forcefully into my mouth. I involuntarily moaned around his lips. We sank down in the bed until we were both lying on our sides facing each other. He grabbed my back and pushed me closer to his body. My hands drifted to his hair and pulled on the wild strands of bronze.

He finally broke the kiss and we both gasped for air.

"Yeah. I really want to hear your story." He panted against my hair. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath. It's funny how one moment he was ready to kill me and the next we were kissing each other with a passion that could bring down London. Maybe he felt just as vulnerable as me.

"I was brought up in a different world than you." I began after my breath was much steadier. I began telling him of Charlie and of Aro. I told him of my mother who was never really a mother. I never saw her much. I told him of the punishments. I told him what happened to Laurent that one day when I was younger. And lastly I told him of the rules.

"I can't fall in love…well, at least with somebody like you. Well, I mean, I can't do what I'm doing now. The number one rule is that we don't develop relationships or attachments. We get the job done, and that's the end of it."

Edward was silent through-out my whole explanation. I waited for him to say something before I went on each time but he would just hold me closer or bury his face into my hair. Occasionally, he would stroke my cheek or just fidget around, but his eyes and face stayed the same. Hard, Confused. Sober, in a way.

"I've had a lot of experience over the years with seducing men. Trust me when I say it's not very hard. I would get them where I wanted them and then I would simply stab their hearts out, no big deal. It never bothered me. In fact, I always loved the sight of it, the feel. Power, I guess. Being able to take away a man's life and walk away from it. In this world, women aren't often told they can do that. We're treated like we're nothing. That's why I love it, I guess. And then-well then there's you."

I looked up at him as I was staring at his chest the entire time and absent mindedly twirling my fingers around his small dark chest hairs that peeked out above his white shirt. I gave him a small smile, but he didn't respond back.

"They told me who you were. An arrogant, selfish, abusing little prick. He takes advantage of women and only cares about his position as head of the monarchy. Needless to say, I was on board with the whole thing. To murder a man of such power was…I craved it. And then they told me I would have to marry you. I would have to win you over, which they assured me wouldn't be that hard. Though they told me I would have to have sex with you, which I wasn't exactly keen on. Actually, I was afraid. I didn't want to. It was something I didn't want to give up. Though, I knew I would have to. I would marry you, be signed away to everything you had. And then I would kill you and inherit everything. It was then that I would give it over to the organization. And well…Then I met you. And well you know what happens now."

"You broke the rules," he said. His voice was rough. I nodded.

"I have to leave. We both do. There is no other way left to get around it."

"When?" He asked.

"We can't leave now. It would look too suspicious. We'll lay low for a little while and then we'll retreat towards Scotland. We'll take the boat to Ireland and from there, well, I guess our best bet is America."

"Bella. It's not that easy. It may be like that for you but it won't be for me. I'm the Prince. People will recognize my face. Some people hate me. They'll try to kill me themselves. And if they don't, they'll turn us in. It's impossible. You should just go without me." Was he crazy? They'll kill him!

"Edward! They want you dead!"

"Well they want you dead too! I'm not going to let them do that-"

"Well I'm not going to let them do that to you either!"

There we were, fuming and cutting off each other's sentences again.

"Listen. Edward. We'll find a way out. I promise. Just trust me." He nodded but otherwise said nothing. I felt like there was only so much someone could say in one night. I was becoming exhausted from all of this. I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked, pulling me back down.

"They'll check our rooms. I have to go back." I leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

He wasn't having that. He pulled my face in closer and deepened the kiss. His lips were once again filled with that desperate edge like this was the last time he was going to see me. I pulled away, frightened.

"Edward, stop. Everything is going to be fine." He let go of me and nodded his head softly. His eyes were wide and alarmed. "I trust you," he finally said after a moment of silence. I bent down to kiss him one last time before I walked into his bathroom and out the window.


End file.
